Consejos para Parejas Jóvenes, por… ¿Sonic y Amy?
by Dark Maquinolopsky
Summary: Sonic indiferente en el amor y Amy maniatica obsesiva ¿En realidad son buenos consejeros amorosos? Hilarante fic de San Valentine, Amy cansada de ser olvidada por Sonic hará de cupido para Chris y Cream en sus respectivos amores. Sonic por otro lado implementará su caracter machista en Tails y Helen ¿Que resultara de todo esto?
1. Capítulo 1

El sol había salido en la mansión Thorndyke, en tres días sería San Valentine. Aunque a muchos de los residentes de ese lugar la noticia no les impactaba mucho la noticia, cierta eriza estaba como loca corriendo de aquí para allá, adornando, gritando una y otra vez el nombre de su amor imposible.

Amy:-Solo 3 días, para que Sonic sea mío… (Corre por todos los pasillos) La casa debe estar arreglada, será un momento especial.

Chris:-Y otro años más en el que Amy destruye la casa.

Tails:-Ahora está feliz y completamente dispuesta a decorar todo, pero cuando llega el día Sonic no aparece y terminamos con trozos de pared en nuestra cabeza.

Chris:-¿Recuerdas el año pasado?

Tails y Chris se ponen en una escena retrospectiva, ellos junto a Cream, el señor Tanaka y Ela están refugiados tras una mesa como fuerte mientras que Amy destruye todo a su paso con su martillo, candelabros, floreros y muebles, una guerra total.

Chris:-(Escalofrío) No se ¿Por qué Amy le da tanto interés a este día?

Tails:-No lo sé, se que ella ama a Sonic pero no le veo el sentido de acumular todo en un solo día, me parece extraño.

Amy para oreja y corre directo hacia donde están los dos mirándolos con sus ojos tenebrosos y asesinos.

Amy:-¿Acaso no lo entienden? Será Día de San Valentine, el día al que le demostramos a nuestra otra mitad, nuestra alma gemela, la persona que más amamos cuanto nos importa.

Chris:-Se de lo que se trata… pero sinceramente no tengo a nadie que considero de esa forma (Mirada al costado).

Amy:-¿Qué? Es imposible Chris, aún siendo joven tiene que haber alguien que te llegue al corazón ¿Estás de acuerdo conmigo Tails?

Tails:-¿Me hablas a mí Amy?

Amy:-¿Tú tampoco has tenido a alguien que te guste? Juraría que tú y Cream…

Tails:-Estoy de acuerdo con Chris, a nosotros no nos importa mucho eso. Es un día más y punto.

Chris:-No es que no sea importante, es que no le tomamos mucha importancia.

Amy quedó solo en silencio al escucharlos a ambos decir eso.

Tails:-Ya que Chuck no está ¿Te gustaría ayudarme en el laboratorio Chris?

Chris:-Por supuesto Tails… (Se van ambos corriendo)

Amy:-No pensaba que ellos pensaran así, creí que solo eran tímidos. Creo que me sobrepasé con esto de San Valentine. (Se desanimó y dejó toda la decoración en el piso)

Amy se dirige a la cocina donde es atendida por Ela, la cocinera.

Ela:-Hola Amy ¿Cómo vas con la decoración de la casa?

Amy:-(Triste) Muy bien Ela.

Ela:-¿Qué te pasa terroncito? No pareces feliz.

Amy:-Es que parece egoísta ahora que yo sola festeje San Valentine, aún sabiendo que a Sonic no le interesa y termino destruyendo todo.

Ela:-Eres una chica normal, lo que pasa es que la mayoría de las chicas ocultamos nuestro enfado, de lo contrario también destruiríamos todo, no te preocupes te seguimos queriendo.

Amy:-En realidad, me encontré con Tails y Chris. Me dijeron que no les importaba este día y que nunca han tenido a una persona especial en su vida.

Ela:-Lo que dicen es una cosa y lo que sienten es otra…

Amy:-Creí que me dirías que son muy jóvenes para pensar en eso.

Ela:-El amor viene a cualquier edad y en cualquier momento. Niña he servido en esta casa durante años y se todo lo que hay que saber sobre Chris.

Amy:-¿Acaso tiene a alguien que le gusta?

Ela:-(Sonríe) No debería decir esto pero entre todos sus amigos que lo vienen a visitar ha tenido su vista en una chica en especial, Helen.

Amy:-¿La chica de la silla de ruedas? Es bastante bonita e inteligente ¿Por qué no le ha pedido siquiera una cita?

Ela:-También se que han pasado solo unos meses pero en las veces que Cream me ha ayudado en la cocina, el zorrito de dos colas siempre se pasa disimulado a servirse un vaso de agua, solo para verla cocinar.

Amy:-Así que era cierto, esos dos si tenían a alguien especial, pero ¿Qué esperan para dar el siguiente paso?

Ela:-(Risa) El amor no funciona de esa manera, la presión hacia alguien solo trae cosas malas. Mírate ¿Cuántas veces le has dicho a Sonic que lo amas?

Amy:-Cientos de veces.

Ela:-¿Y cuantas te ha correspondido?

Amy:-(Triste) Cero veces.

Ela:-Esos dos se están tomando su tiempo, tarde o temprano se darán cuenta y soltarán sus sentimientos. (Ve a Amy con ganas de llorar y pone su mano sobre ella) En cuanto a ti dale tiempo a Sonic para que reflexione, te aseguro que algún día se dará cuenta de tus sentimientos y te corresponderá.

Amy:-Gracias Ela.

Algo tranquila Amy cruza la puerta hasta la sala de estar, mientras que desde la otra entrada, el brillo de unas gafas observando en secreto a la cocinera, se hacen presente.

Mientras tanto Sonic, luego de su vuelta al mundo matutina, se dirige directo a casa a almorzar, pero al llegar al picaporte.

Sonic:-Momento, seguro debe estar Amy decorando para esa ñoñez de San Valentine. (Traga saliva) Si me encuentra seguro me sofocará con su amor, bueno amigo Sonic es ahora o nunca.

Sonic abre rápido la puerta y a pasos agigantados trata de llegar directo a la alcoba de Chris, pero se queda paralizado y en silencio al cruzarse con Amy y tras ella el decorado rosa que le hizo a la casa.

Sonic:-(Nervioso) Hola Amy, que bueno verte.

Amy:-(Suspiro) Hola Sonic, escucha mejor me ahorraré la corrida de hoy, no estoy de humor ahora.

La eriza solo sigue caminando y Sonic se rasca la cabeza confuso.

Sonic:-¿Acaso está enferma? No vino a mi para abrazarme, ¿Qué le pasa?

Amy fue a la biblioteca de la casa y tomó una novela ligera para pasar un rato. No tenía hambre ese momento por lo que le dijo a Ela que no almorzaría.

Amy:-Ojala la vida fuera como en las novelas, al final todas las parejas terminan juntas. Pierdo mi tiempo en interesarme en un chico que solo me ve como una molestia, debo hacer algo por los demás…

De repente por la puerta aparece Cream llevando un plato con sándwiches.

Cream:-Con que aquí estabas Amy, me preocupaba que no hayas venido a comer y recorrí la mansión para traerte algo.

Amy:-Cream eres muy considerada, pero no tengo hambre.

Cream:-Vamos Amy, me quedaré aquí y comeré contigo ¿Algo te molesta?

Amy:-Eres una buena amiga, comeré algo si tu lo preparaste.

Amy trata de sonreír para no preocuparla. Ambas se ponen en una mesa de lectura y empiezan a comer. Cream siempre lograba sacarle una sonrisa, tal vez era su forma inocente de ser o el hecho de que era su mejor amiga. En eso pensó. –Eso es, si no puedo tener al amor de mi vida puedo ayudar a mi amiga a que tenga el suyo.-

Cream:-¿Qué te parecieron Amy los sándwiches?

Amy:-Deliciosos, no me esperaba menos de ti. (Se limpia con la servilleta) Oye Crea ¿Sabes hacer chocolates caseros?

Cream:-Si Amy, mi madre me enseñó como hacerlos, estaba por hacer muchos para ustedes en día de San Valentine ya que los quiero a todos.

Amy:-(Tomando un refresco) ¿Y qué hay de Tails?

Cream:-¿Qué tiene Tails?

Amy:-¿No le harás unos especiales a él?

Cream:-(Sonrojada y exaltada) ¿Qué? No, digo si… digo ¿A qué vino eso tan de repente?

Amy:-No lo sé, supuse que se llevarían bien, se ven a diario y parecen siempre sonreír cuando está el otro. Solo creí que sentías algo por él, pero bueno… (Se levanta)

Cream:-Espera, ¿Puedo contarte algo entre nosotras dos?

Amy:-Claro Cream, para eso están las amigas.

Cream:-Bueno verás, hace unos días…

La conejita estaba caminando muy apresurada llevando cartulinas y brillantina muy entusiasmada por hacerle un regalo a su madre la cual se había encontrado hace poco. El señor Tanaka estaba en ese momento encerando el piso, ya que iba corriendo adivinarán lo que ocurrió después. Justo cuando iba a caer de cabeza al piso, Tails pasó por ahí y la tomó en brazos.

Tails:-Ten cuidado Cream, por poco y te lastimas (La suelta), suerte que estaba por aquí.

Cream:-(Algo tartamuda) Gracias Tails.

Horas después Cream estaba preparando pastelillos como postre para la cena de esta noche. En eso Tails entró bastante disgustado y completamente cubierto de grasa y humo.

Tails:-No puede ser, sigo ajustando los motores del Tornado pero aún nada.

Cream:-Tails, estas cubierto de mugre…

Tails:-Oh Cream lo siento, solo pasaba para lavarme un poco, mejor me voy o arruinaré la cocina.

Cream:-Espera, (Se acerca con un trapo y empieza a limpiarle la cara) estás molesto ¿Qué te ocurre?

Tails:-Ay Cream, últimamente mis inventos han estado saliéndome mal y de pronto el Tornado falla en uno de sus motores, creo que no vale la pena seguir trabajando.

Cream:-Tails estás exagerando, solo has tenido un mal día. No dejes que eso te afecte, si Eggman llegara a atacarnos de nuevo necesitaríamos el Tornado y uno que otro de tus inventos, Sonic no puede solo en esto.

Tails:-Estoy seguro que podría sin mí haciéndole de ancla.

Cream:-Aquí el único ancla soy yo, desearía cuando mucho contribuir de la misma forma que tu lo haces Tails. Solo soy una niña…

Tails la ve triste y cree que es su culpa, le limpia las lágrimas con su guante y le da un beso en la frente.

Tails:-Ya me ayudaste a mí Cream, tienes razón volveré a trabajar, gracias. (A punto de irse)

Cream:-Momento, (Va cerca de la cocina y le entrega uno de sus pastelillos recién horneados) toma esto, está caliente así que cuidado.

Tails:-Pero creí que eran para la cena.

Cream:-Lo que no se sepa no afectará a nadie, te lo doy para que recuperes fuerza.

Tails:-Muchas gracias, nos vemos luego. (Se va a su laboratorio)

Volviendo al presente Cream no evitaba sentirse avergonzada al escuchar todo eso, a Amy se le subía la temperatura por tan lindo relato.

Amy:-Cream lo escucho y no lo creo, te gusta Tails.

Cream:-Guarda silencio. Aún no lo sé, lo quiero como amigo pero… es tan complicado.

Amy:-Se me ocurre algo, faltan 3 días para San Valentine ¿Qué te parece si te ayudo a ganarte el corazón de Tails?

Cream:-¿Qué yo? No me parece buena idea ¿No irías a pasar tiempo con Sonic?

Amy:-(Expresión de asco) Da igual, a él ni le importa este día. Pero veo una gran oportunidad para ti ¿Vas a decirme que no?

Cream:-Sinceramente quisiera saber, me da curiosidad pero tengo miedo de que Tails reaccione feo.

Amy:-(Susurrando) Se de buena fuente que Tails te ha visto con ojitos cariñosos.

Cream:-(Roja y con humo en los oídos) ¿Es en serio?

Amy:-(Indiferente) Solo es un rumor, no lo sabremos si no lo intentamos ¿Te apuntas?

Cream:-De acuerdo… lo haré.

Amy tomó a Cream de la mano directo a su habitación para prepararla.

En eso Sonic regresaba de la habitación de Chris.

Sonic:-Si no está por aquí debió de salir, en fin iré a salir un rato. Tal vez esté con… (Mira a Amy corriendo) Sabía que era demasiado bueno, aquí viene.

Esperando que fuera atropellado la eriza solo lo pasó de largo y se fue a su habitación, Sonic se sentía algo confundido y extraño, siguió su camino y se fue a correr.

Mientras tanto en el laboratorio Tails y Chris construían entre los dos un modelo terrestre de vehículo ligero capaz de correr tan rápido como Sonic, lo llamaron Raptor X.

Tails:-Gracias por ayudarme, has avanzado bastante con tus conocimientos de mecánica.

Chris:-Me daba curiosidad lo que tú y mi abuelo trabajaban y decidí ponerme al corriente. Me encanta trabajar contigo y sentirme útil.

Tails:-(Salta del vehículo) Por hoy hemos terminado, mañana lo probaremos llevándolo al desierto con ayuda del Tornado.

Chris:-Me ha quedado en la cabeza lo que Amy nos dijo hoy, de no darle importancia a esto del amor.

Tails:-Sinceramente me parece muy agobiante y estructurado. Ya tengo bastante con las máquinas, además soy solo un niño.

Chris:-Siempre lo olvido, es que pareces cuidarte muy bien solo y sin ayuda que a veces no pareces tener mi misma edad… Pero aquí entre nosotros, siento algo por una chica de mi clase.

Tails:-¿En serio? No creí que tuvieras esos intereses y en tu propia clase, de seguro te distraes a cada rato por verla a ella.

Chris:-Todo lo contrario, hay veces que el señor Stuart es muy agobiante y ella me despierta para que preste atención. Es mi mejor amiga y aprecio su preocupación por mí.

Tails:-¿Y quién es esa chica?

Chris:-(Sonrojado) Me da vergüenza… es Helen.

Tails:-Ya la conozco, siempre viene aquí a jugar con tus otros amigos y en una ocasión Sonic me contó de ella.

Chris:-Si, nos llevamos muy bien con los otros chicos, pero he notado que cuando estamos solo nosotros dos se aleja de mí. No lo entiendo, además estos días ha estado medio molesta y no me ha hablado.

Tails:-(Mira a otro lado) Créeme, tendrás más tiempo para preocuparte por eso, solo concéntrate en divertirte con ella mientras sean amigos.

Chris:-¿Y tú Tails? ¿Hay alguien que te haya gustado?

Tails:-(Lanza su llave de tuercas a propósito, se voltea y sonríe) No, he estado tan ocupado con mis inventos que eso nunca se me pasó por la cabeza.

Chris:-Ya veo, de seguro encontrarás a alguien… Ay ya estoy sonando como Amy con este tema, olvidémoslo y vayamos a ver televisión.

Tails:-Tu lo has dicho, vamos.

Sus rostros expresaban inseguridad mientras se iban a la sala. Más allá del bosque estaba Sonic corriendo y llevando a una vieja amiga a dar un paseo por los alrededores.

Sonic:-(Se detiene) Creo que ya pasamos por estos lugares ¿Dónde estaba esa cascada que vi esta tarde?

Helen:-(En su silla de ruedas) Vas tan rápido que dudo que puedas ver lo que se te cruza en el camino.

Sonic:-Si creo que tienes razón… o tal vez (Mueve unos arbustos) ya llegamos y solo esté jugando contigo.

Sonic lleva en silla de ruedas a Helen, encontrando una hermosa cascada de la cual se desprendía un arco iris y varios pericos de las ramas de los árboles a su alrededor.

Helen:-Es hermoso Sonic, no esperaba que hoy me visitaras a mi casa de improviso en verdad estaba aburrida.

Sonic:-Creí que tú estarías con Chris y los demás.

Helen:-(Disgustada) No quiero hablar de él, ya bastante lo soporto en clases para nombrármelo.

Sonic:-No lo entiendo, creí que ustedes eran amigos.

Helen:-Eso fue antes, hace unos días que lo he visto bastante distante de mí. Por lo general siempre se va con Danny y Francis dejándome a un lado. Y más porque siempre…

Días atrás en la escuela, Helen se quedaba en el aula mirando por la ventana a sus compañeros, como estaban en el piso superior a la hora del recreo se limitaba a quedarse por las complicaciones de la escalera. De repente ella mira una escena impactante, Chris está junto a Francis sentados bajo una banca compartiendo su almuerzo y charlando uno muy pegado del otro. Helen solo aprieta su puño y vuelve a su lugar en la clase. Acabado el recreo los chicos regresa y Helen sigue viendo a Chris riendo con Francis mientras van a sus lugares.

Sonic:-No sabía que te gustara Chris.

Helen:-No es eso, me siento algo desplazada. Hemos sido amigos desde que éramos pequeños, siempre me ayudaba cuando solo tenía una silla normal, éramos inseparables. Francis también es mi amiga pero no al mismo nivel, es solo que al verlos a los dos a costa mía (Aprieta su corazón), me hace sentir…

Sonic:-Helen, si quieres a Chris debes tomar la iniciativa y decírselo. Escucha puedo ayudarte, lo conozco bien y se que no se rehusaría a salir con una chica tan linda como tú.

Helen:-No creo que sea muy buena idea, no soy lo bastante buena para él.

Sonic:-Sigue con esa actitud y lo perderás, ahora o nunca las cosas se hacen con prisa o es tuyo o de otra, es del que primero se lo queda.

Helen:-Oye tranquilo, sigue siendo para mí un amigo. Solo quiero que sepa que aún sigo aquí… para él.

Sonic:-(Sonido de insinuación) Tu tranquila, mañana irás a clase y yo te ayudaré con Chris, déjalo en mis manos.

Helen solo asintió tímidamente con la cabeza.

Sonic:-Bien tus padres me dejaron llevarte a divertirte hasta la tarde, sujétate bien que el tiempo pasa volando.

Helen:-Entendido… (Sonic la arrastra a toda velocidad)

En tanto en la habitación de Amy, usando un raro casco del ejército y un pizarrón estaba en su habitación con Cream.

Amy:-Bien tropa ¿Qué es lo que sabemos del enemigo?

Cream:-¿A quién le hablas Amy?

Amy:-Soldado, esto es una guerra que no se ganará sin esfuerzo ni concentración, así que presta atención.

Cream:-(Pensando) Ya me estoy arrepintiendo de esto.

Amy:-Primero el chico que buscamos es Miles Tails Prower, (Señala un dibujo de él en la pizarra) coeficiente sumamente alto, tierno por fuera y serio por dentro, le gusta la mecánica e ingeniería, amigo de Sonic de la infancia, color y números favoritos son…

Cream:-Amy ¿Es todo esto necesario?

Amy:-Es fundamental conocer a tu víctima antes de atacarla y clavarle la estaca en el corazón.

Cream:-(Nerviosa) Eso sonó muy drástico, me da miedo tu actitud de teniente.

Amy lanza su pizarra y su uniforme del ejército fuera de la habitación y se recuesta en la cama.

Amy:-En resumen Cream, debes hacerte notar frente a Tails. La ropa que usas ahora solo dice "Soy una niña buena ¿Le regalo una sonrisa señor?".

Cream:-¿Qué tiene de malo mi ropa?

Amy:-Nada pero si quieres que Tails te tome en cuenta debes ser más provocativa y llamar la atención.

Cream:-No hables así, recuerda que soy menor de edad.

Amy:-Me refiero a que uses algo que lo obligue a desearte. (Trae un baúl súper pesado con la espalda) Es hora de un cambio de imagen.

Cream:-Amy, cambié de parecer.

Amy:-Muy tarde…

Hubo un completo alboroto en la habitación, sonaba más como una obra en construcción con taladros y martillos XD. Horas después Cream se vio al espejo, portaba una sudadera amarilla con un suéter rosa colgando de su cuello, una minifalda verde y unos zapatos rojos, su cara era más blanca y tenía los párpados color azul con sus pestañas rizadas.

Amy:-Toda una muñequita quedaste amiga, si fuera chico con gusto saldría contigo.

Cream:-Me veo hermosa, y algo incómoda con estos zapatos.

Amy:-Es igual, mañana te presentarás ante Tails con esta facha y lo dejarás con la boca abierta, solo asegúrate de que te vea. (Mira el reloj) Que tarde, debemos ir a cenar.

Cream:-Te alcanzo luego, debo quitarme esta ropa para mañana.

Amy:-Diría que la uses ahora pero sería mejor a solas con tu zorrito, te espero en el comedor.

Caminando por los corredores pasa por la habitación de Chris, quien en la oscuridad se lo podía ver claramente con la bocina del teléfono en la oreja. Amy estaba mirando muy curiosa, llamaba a un número y lo cortaba sin antes empezar a sonar.

Chris:-(Bajando el auricular) No puedo hacerlo, me da miedo hacerlo…

Amy:-(Entra) ¿Con quién hablas?

Chris:-(Cortando) Eh, con nadie es solo que…

Amy:-Hoy cuando hablamos de quienes nos gustan te vi bastante inseguro de tu respuesta.

Chris:-(Gritando) ¿Quieres pararla con tus curiosidades amorosas? Cada año lo mismo con esta estupidez de san Valentine, ¿Por qué no destruyes todo de una vez para evitarnos drama?

Amy quedó de piedra, ya que jamás había visto a Chris gritar y mucho menos a ella.

Amy:-Lo lamento, no quería molestarte…

Salió corriendo de la habitación y se encerró en la suya, ninguno de los dos quiso cenar y se fueron a dormir temprano, al menos eso fue lo que dijeron. Sonic por su parte no recibía los típicos gritos de Amy por haberse ido todo el día sin prestarle atención.

En la noche Amy ya en su cama y vistiendo un camisón rosa estaba a punto de dormir, sin embargo… tocan la puerta.

Amy:-Ya voy, ¿Quién podrá ser?

Amy abre la puerta y se encuentra a Chris bastante triste agachándose ante ella.

Amy:-Chris ¿Qué haces a estas horas de la noche?

Chris:-En serio lamento haberte gritado Amy, ¿Puedes perdonarme?

Amy:-Por supuesto, se que no quisiste hacerlo intencionalmente, a veces yo tengo mis arrancones, no es para tanto.

Ayudó a Chris a levantarse y lo invitó a entrar a su habitación, fuera en los pasillos alguien veía todo lo que pasaba. Amy encendió la luz y ambos se sentaron en la cama.

Amy:-Bien ¿Qué te ocurrió hoy? Te vi con el teléfono pero siempre lo cortabas.

Chris:-Últimamente Helen, mi amiga de la escuela, ha estado como molesta conmigo y no me ha hablado. No se que hacer…

Amy:-¿Hacer con qué?

Chris:-Me gusta demasiado.

Amy:-No puede ser…

Chris:-Ella es mi amiga de la infancia, no me extraña que siempre esté con ella. Hace unos meses empecé a fijarme de ella en otra forma, me puse nervioso y me alejaba más de ella. La única que sabe de esto a parte de nosotros dos es Francis, ya que es una chica le pedí algún consejo pero sigue diciéndome que trate de evitarla. Teniendo ella ese problema en los pies podría sentirse discriminada y si no se como lidiarlo solo la lastimaré más.

Amy:-En parte tiene razón, esos casos son muy delicados y si no sabes como enfrentarlos quedarás como idiota.

Chris:-Pero yo quiero decirle cuando mucho que es importante para mí. La he ignorado por miedo a hacer una estupidez e irónicamente lo empeoré todo, dudo que quiera hablarme.

Amy:-Tranquilo Chris, esto tiene solución a ver… ya se mañana a la tarde ven conmigo al jardín, te ayudaré con tu problema.

Chris:-Muchas gracias Amy, oye mil disculpas de nuevo por gritarte y no te recrimino nada cuando te enojas.

Amy:-Ya podrás chuparme las medias cuando me presentes a tu nueva novia.

Chris queda sonrojado ante la aclaración, Amy solo lo empuja afuera para volver a dormirse.

Amy:-Bien, tenemos otro caso de amor, será mejor poner todas mis ganas mañana.

Chris vuelve caminando hacia su habitación, en tanto Sonic en las sombras se lo queda mirando con ojos asesinos.

Sonic:-¿Qué está haciendo Chris en la habitación de Amy? Por ahora solo me iré a dormir…

Cuando entra a su habitación puede escuchar ciertos ruidos que vienen de la alcoba continua, era la de Tails. Sonic muy curioso se mete en ella, no podía creer lo que veía. Tails estaba en una especie de altar de madera lleno de varias fotos de Cream, era de terror.

Tails:-Oh Cream, ¿Por qué no me animo a decirte lo que siento?

Sonic se acercó malditamente hacia el y cubierto con una sábana susurró en su oído.

Sonic:-Porque eres una gallinita cobarde.

Tails se alteró y revoloteó por toda la habitación haciendo un completo desastre.

Sonic:-(Riéndose) Tranquilo amigo, soy yo.

Tails:-(Jadeando) Sonic por poco y me voy al otro mundo ¿Qué te sucede?

Sonic:-Pasaba por aquí y te vi de forma tétrica con ese armatoste lleno de fotos ¿Haces un embrujo? Creí que eras un chico de ciencia (Mirada insinuadora).

Tails muy asustado toma el altar y lo esconde en su armario.

Tails:-No se de que hablas Sonic, no hay nada.

Sonic:-Te escuché Tails, te gusta Cream ¿No?

Tails:-No se lo digas a nadie por favor.

Sonic:-Otro más sufre del golpe del amor.

Tails:-No lo entiendes, ella me da apoyo y me entiende. Siempre es tan gentil y su sonrisa me deja hipnotizado.

Sonic:-¿Y cuándo le vas a decir que te gusta?

Tails:-No puedo hacerlo, el trabajo está por encima del placer, una relación si se llegara a dar es mucho para mí.

Sonic:-Hablas como un adulto aburrido, Tails soy tu hermano mayor al menos así lo creo. (Pone su mano en el hombro de él) La juventud es para gozarse, luego tendrás tiempo para trabajar y arruinarte la vida, escucha aunque tengo un trabajito pendiente con otra persona te ayudaré a que pases el Día de San Valentine con Cream.

Tails:-Nada me haría más feliz, pero no se como decírselo estoy nervioso.

Sonic:-Está bien Tails, lo único que necesita tu actitud es un poco de Soniccidante para condimentarte y convertirte en un hombre.

Tails:-¿Soniccidante? ¿Qué diablos es eso?

Sonic:-Tu solo confía en mí, cuando termine contigo las chicas de todas la edades harán fila para salir contigo. Tenemos toda la noche así que escucha…

Los dos se quedaron despiertos toda la noche en un curso intensivo de seducción. Solo faltan 3 días para San Valentine y Sonic y Amy tienen trabajo que hacer ¿Lograrán ser buenos casamenteros o todo se irá por la borda? Continuará…


	2. Capítulo 2

Los sueños se volvían pesados esa noche, más para un erizo al cual le había entrado la intriga de algo que había pasado esa noche…

Aparece un gran salón estilo griego con varias columnas de mármol, piso con mosaicos brillante y candelabros de cristal por todos lados, en eso una doncella con vestido blanco se acerca a un joven con traje rojo estilo soldado, haciendo una reverencia se toman de las manos y comienzan a bailar un vals… Eran Chris y Amy el caballero y su doncella.

Chris:-¿Por qué tan triste mi lady?

Amy:-(Mirando a otro lado) No creo que le importe buen hombre, no es nada…

Chris:-(Sacando su pañuelo y limpiándole las lágrimas) Un señorita no debería estar triste en una fiesta, puedes contármelo si lo deseas, te escucharé.

Amy:-Verá mi lord, el chico del que he estado perdidamente enamorada ni siquiera nota que existo y eso me pone tan mal que ya ni quiero vivir.

Chris:-(La toma del brazo y la acerca a su rostro) No diga esas cosas señorita ¿Por qué debería morir una delicada y hermosa creatura del cielo como usted? Si él no la valora es su problema…

Amy:-¿En serio cree que soy hermosa?

Chris:-Es más… (La acerca casi haciendo contacto a los labios) Haré que olvide a ese idiota por el resto de su vida…

En eso de ambos se desprende una luz cegadora seguida de varias risas en el vacío.

Sonic:-No Chris, eres mi amigo no te acerques (Pataleando)…

En ese momento Sonic cae de su cama y se da un fuerte golpe contra el suelo, un chichón sobresale de su cabeza y trata de evitar gritar ante el dolor.

Sonic:-Pero que extraño sueño ¿Por qué soñé con Chris y Amy como pareja? Solo porque lo vi anoche en su puerta de rodillas, debió de ser una confusión mía o algo así… ¿Pero desde cuando me importa eso?

Sonic se sentía un poco raro con todo esto, ve su reloj y ya son las 8 de la mañana. Solo había dormido media hora por haber ayudado a Tails con un curso intensivo de ligar. Con pocas energías va a la cocina para prepararse algo y despabilarse. Justo ahí ve a Tails con la mitad de la cabeza en el lavabo y la canilla encendida, estaba bastante cansado.

Sonic:-(Sacando media cabeza mojada y agitándolo) Despierta amigo, vamos ya salió el sol.

Tails abre los ojos y se le pueden notar los ojos rojos y su cabello medio mojado completamente rebelde.

Tails:-Sonic, (Bostezo) creo que no debimos quedarnos despiertos toda la noche, yo me iré a dormir (Trata de irse).

Sonic:-Tendrás tiempo para dormir luego, y si tienes suerte con una linda conejita entre tus brazos.

Tails:-(Sonrojado) Sonic ¿Qué tratas de decirme?

Sonic:-(Le sacude el pelo) Lo entenderás cuando crezcas. Aunque con esa pinta de muerto viviente solo lograrás asustarla y traumatizarla.

Tails no entiende lo que dice, Sonic toma una espátula y le muestra el reflejo del rostro de Tails. No solo grita horrorizado con lo que ve, también la espátula termina derritiéndose por el impacto XD.

Tails:-Cream no puede verme así, parezco más feo que Eggman y el ya es feo de nacimiento.

Sonic:-(Aguanta la risa) No digas eso, Eggman no ha tenido mujer jamás. Dudo mucho que con ese mostacho y esa panza de barril consiga algo, aún si la construyera él mismo se separarían en 5 segundos…

Tails:-(Alterado) Déjate de bromas Sonic ¿Qué haré ahora?

Sonic:-Zorro tonto, es hora de que Sonic te muestre sus secretos de belleza para ser un galán ante el mundo. (Brillo en su cara) Cuesta creer que yo, Sonic, no sea 100% de atractivo natural, pero pudo haber sido peor.

Tails solo lo miró un rato con ganas de vomitar de lo arrogante que era. Se escuchan pasos que vienen hacia la cocina, Sonic le tapa la boca a Tails y se lo lleva rápidamente al baño. La que entraba era Cream con un hermoso delantal rosa y trayendo muchos ingredientes de la despensa.

Cream:-Que bien que me levanté temprano. Amy me dijo ayer que la mejor forma de llegar a ese lindo zorrito es a través de mi comida. Hacer algo que no solo llegue a su estomago sino a su corazón (Fondo de rosas detrás) y cuando llegue el momento del postre revelarle mis más profundos sentimientos… Y luego lo demás no se lo entendí.

Amy:-(Imagen de recuerdo, bastante alocada) Luego lo sometes como una pobre res herida, lo amarras de manos y pies y lo marcas con una señal caliente para decirles a todos, esta presa es mía. Luego lo tomas del cuello lo separas en pedacitos y veneras cada uno adornándolo como trofeo de casería ¿Voy bien o me regreso?...

Cream:-(Gota de sudor) No se si me está enseñando a amar o salir de caza. No pienso ser violenta con él, al contrario quiero saber lo que se siente que la persona que te gusta te someta en sus brazos y te…

Bastante despistada termina tirando la harina al suelo, además que Ela la cocinera la vio haciendo todo ese teatrito.

Ela:-Cream ¿Te sientes bien?

Cream:-(Nerviosa) Si Ela, solo creí que tenía una araña en mi delantal y tiré la harina por accidente, lo siento.

Ela:-(Trae la escoba) Descuida, te ayudaré a limpiar… Por lo que veo preparas algo para alguien.

Cream:-(Sonrojada) Algo así, no se lo diga a nadie.

Ela:-(Guiño) Tranquila cariño, Ela te ayudara en esto solo dime que cocinarás y en marcha.

En el baño Sonic estaba haciendo ligeros cambios a Tails, por no decir radicales.

Sonic:-(Le pone gel en la cabeza a Tails formando un copete) Con esto tu pelo permanecerá firme y con onda.

Tails:-Esto es demasiado, parece un nido de pájaros abandonado mi pelo.

Sonic:-No sabes nada de moda Tails, solo cierra la boca y déjame actuar a mí. (Le pone unas gafas de sol) Así no verán tus ojos rojos.

Tails:-Estos lentes son muy oscuros, además estoy en el interior, no puedo ver nada.

Sonic:-(Peinando su propio cabello) ¿No sabes otra cosa que quejarte? Si todo esto sale bien deberás llamar a tu primer hijo como yo.

Tails:-Y otra vez con su delirio, debí haber tirado ese vergonzoso altar por la ventana conmigo en él.

Sonic:-(Le pone una chaqueta de cuero) Ya, con esto te ganarás el odio de su madre, a las chicas les gustan los rebeldes.

La chaqueta era pesada para el debilucho zorro, estaba haciendo fuerza con sus hombros y sudando por el esfuerzo.

Tails:-No quiero que Vainilla me odie, sabe que soy un buen chico ¿Qué sabes tú de chicas, ni tienes novia?

Sonic:-Solo se que al verme quedan prendidas a mí, hazme caso y te irá bien.

Le da una palmada en la espalda y Tails termina cayendo, solo se queda tirado en el piso, la chaqueta negra parecía estar hecha de plomo por lo pesada que era.

Sonic:-(Lo levanta) No perdamos tiempo, tenemos cosas que hacer.

Tails:-¿Buscaremos a Cream?

Sonic:-Todavía no… los chicos rebeldes no son puntuales así que permanece en las sombras.

Tails:-No soy rebelde, ¿Siquiera me escuchas?

Sonic:-Espérame cerca de la entrada en 5 (Sale corriendo y Tails se vuelve a caer).

Tails:-Ayuda, alguien…. Chris, Chuck, Ela, Amy… mami (Se le corta la respiración).

Sonic está por salir de la casa cuando contempla a Amy dirigiéndose en pijamas con Chris que también se había despertado, ambos con tazas de chocolate y bastante felices.

Chris:-Mira es Sonic, hola Sonic te despertaste temprano.

Amy:-(Indiferente) Debe ir a correr como siempre, típico de él.

Sonic:-Hola, solo voy a dar unas cuantas vueltas a la ciudad, al que madruga Chaos lo ayuda.

Amy:-Te lo dije (Toma a Chris del brazo), vámonos Chris hablaremos en la mesa mientras desayunamos.

Sonic:-(Pensando) ¿Acaso es posible? ¿Amy se enamoró de Chris? (Agita su cabeza) Tranquilo Sonic, seguro Amy está enojada conmigo por ignorarla, aún es mi amiga y debo remediarlo, pero primero lo primero.

Mientras Sonic se iba Chris y Amy se ubicaban en el comedor con algunas galletas en la mesa.

Chris:-Sonic parecía bastante apurado.

Amy:-Siempre es así, aún siendo amigos me trata como basura.

Chris:-Pero me estaba viendo raro ¿Será mi imaginación?

Amy:-Chris concéntrate… hoy deberás ir con Helen y hacer lo que solían hacer antes de que se enojara.

Chris:-Pero Amy, ha estado bastante distante y no quiere ni verme.

Amy:-Las chicas nos hacemos de rogar, buscamos que el chico tome la iniciativa.

Chris:-Yo creí que eso solo empeoraba las cosas.

Amy:-(Ojos de fuego) ¿Soy una chica o no?

Chris:-(Con miedo) Claro que sí, si lo eres…

Amy:-(Suspiro) Con esa actitud parecerás un desesperado… (Piensa un momento y…) Ya se.

Sale corriendo y regresa con una gorra verde de Béisbol y se la pone a Chris.

Chris:-¿Una gorra? ¿Acaso la invitaré a un partido?

Amy:-No tonto, es una cámara oculta con micrófono hecha por Tails.

Chris:-¿Cómo conseguiste que Tails te la prestara?

El sótano donde están los inventos de Tails bajo una puerta de acero, está abierto y con la puerta abollada por lo que parece un martillo, todo lo demás está hecho un desastre.

Amy:-(Sonrisa picarona) Tails me la regaló de cumpleaños… Escucha irás a la escuela con esta gorra y te presentarás ante Helen. (Saca un micrófono) Yo te hablaré por este micrófono y te diré lo que debes decir, recuerda decirlo al pie de la letra ¿Vale?

Amy se da cuenta y ve a Chris con los oídos rojos y una mirada aturdida, lo único que escuchó fue un fuerte ruido agudo.

Amy:-Lo lamento olvidé calibrarlo ¿Estás bien?

Chris:-(Gritando) No, no tengo un pez, ni siquiera tengo pecera.

Amy:-¿Fue muy fuerte la frecuencia?

Chris:-¿Cerezas? No son buenas para el desayuno, espera al postre.

Amy:-(Se golpea la cara) Espera un poco y se te pasará, llegarás tarde ya vete y recuerda avisarme por celular.

Chris:-(Gritando más fuerte) No estudiamos las células ¿Y qué tiene que ver con el plan? Da igual llevaré el gorro y espero recuperar el oído, nos vemos (Se retira).

Amy:-Solo hago las cosas mal, veré entre la puerta como le va a Cream.

Amy se asoma por la puerta de la cocina y ve a Cream con Ela preparando lo que parece ser chocolates caseros.

Amy:-(Susurrando) Lo haces bien Cream, aunque sería mejor que Ela no estuviera. (Mira su reloj) Que raro, Tails debería estar ya despierto y pasando por ahí ¿Qué lo habrá retrasado?

Tanaka:-¿Qué hace señorita Rose?

Amy saltó de un susto y cerró la puerta en su cara. Ela escuchó el ruido y fue a inspeccionar, pero al abrir la puerta no había nada más que una habitación vacía.

Ela:-Seguro que fue el viento, mejor cierro las ventanas (Cierra las puertas).

Amy estaba tras una columna con la boca tapada en manos del señor Tanaka, el mayordomo de la familia.

Amy:-(Respirando) Eso estuvo cerca.

Tanaka:-Señorita Rose ¿Por qué espiaba tras la puerta?

Amy:-Verás se supone que… Espera tú también espiabas ¿Qué hacías tú?

Tanaka solo traga saliva y se pone nervioso ante las sospechas de Amy. De repente el timbre suena y viendo su reloj se va corriendo por las escaleras.

Amy:-¿Qué le pasa? (Va a la entrada) Ya voy…

Amy abre la puerta y llega un repartidor preguntando por la señora Ela, Amy llama a Ela para que atienda. Mientras firma unos papeles puede ver una gran cantidad de rosas y una canasta llena de tarjetas y cosas dulces.

Amy:-Ela, tienes un admirador secreto, que romántico.

Ela:-Las flores son tan hermosa y ¿Cómo sabía que a mi me gustan los dulces de nuez? Que sorpresa.

Amy:-¿Quién lo habrá mandado?

Ela:-No lo se cariño…

En eso el señor Tanaka se acercaba de puntilla a la escena, su cara estaba completamente roja y sus labios apretados, pero tal fue su sorpresa cuando antes de siquiera llegar a ellas…

Ela:-Tal vez haya sido el panadero, o el carnicero que siempre me ve tímidamente cuando voy de compras o el guapo tendero. Ay ¿Cuál será? Me muero por la curiosidad.

Tanaka se queda en blanco y cae al piso…

Ela:-Tanaka ¿Te caíste?

Tanaka:-Creo que pisé algo en el suelo.

Ela:-¿Me ayudas a subir todos estos regalos a mi habitación señor Tanaka? Quisiera saber quien es Amy…. Que emoción.

Tanaka se limitó a hacer de burro de carga acompañando a Ela a su habitación. Amy lo vio en las escaleras con lágrimas estilo cascada, o sui plan le fue mal o las espinas de la cantidad de rosas que llevaba en su espalda le incomodaban, mala suerte XD.

En la cocina Cream estaba sola cocinando ya que Ela se tardaba, en eso un zorro haciendo su mala imitación de Terminator entraba tambaleante y transpirado. Cream estaba sorprendida al verlo de esa forma…

Cream:-Tails ¿Pero que llevas puesto? Es decir buenos días.

En la cabeza de Tails aparece un Sonic que solo escucha él como recuerdo.

Sonic:-Recuerda se un rebelde, destaca un acento seductor…

Tails:-Hola nena, pasaba por aquí y vine a verte nomás ¿Qué estás cocinando?

Cream:-¿Por qué hablas así? ¿Eso es sudor?

Sonic:-Impresiónala con tu masculinidad, inventa algo de extrema rudeza…

Tails:-Verás trabajaba en mis inventos, con mi fuerza y desempeño tornillo por tornillo, soldando, empujando y remachando y quedé exhausto chiquita, si me gusta el trabajo pesado.

Cream:-¿Trabajaste de noche? Eso es malo para tu salud, debiste haber ido a dormir.

Sonic:-Se rudo y firme, por más linda que sea tu eres el hombre y decides…

Tails:-Nadie me dirá lo que debo hacer o no, mi casa, mis reglas.

Cream:-Pero esta es casa de Chris, (Se acerca y le toca la cabeza) cielos estás hirviendo de fiebre.

Tails:-No es nada, no me pasa nada, escucha seré breve, yo quería decirte que… Oye ¿Desde cuando tienes una gemela?

Cream:-¿Gemela? Tails responde por favor…

Al decir eso se desplomó al suelo y sus lentes se rompen mostrando que sus ojos estaban cansados, en eso Ela regresaba y se asustó con la escena.

Ela:-¿Pero qué ocurrió? Tails está en el piso…

Cream:-No lo se, vino aquí vestido como un idiota y hablando tonterías que no entendí.

Ela:-(Le saca toda esa ropa y lo levanta) Será mejor llevarlo a su habitación.

Ela y Cream se van de ahí con Tails para sanarlo.

Sonic:-En teoría debió haber funcionado, pero yo que se, solo soy un espejismo, adiós (Desaparece frente a Tails desmayado).

En la escuela Chris estaba en la escuela sentado al lado de Helen como todos los días, sin embargo aún no se animaba a dirigirle la palabra y solo le desviaba la mirada al chico cuando volteaba. Llegado el recreo…

Danny:-Chris vamos a jugar al patio, hoy venceremos a los de secundaria en béisbol.

Chris:-Adelántense, tengo algo que hacer para la próxima clase.

Helen lo ve por un momento, él jamás se queda en el aula, aún así ella siguió mirando por la ventana.

Chris:-(Poniéndose el gorro y mandando un mensaje a Amy) Hola Helen ¿Podemos hablar?

Helen:-¿Por qué no te fuiste afuera al recreo?

Chris:-(Momento de silencio) Escucha ¿Por qué estás enojada conmigo? No lo entiendo.

Helen:-No estoy enojada, solo que no quiero hablar contigo.

Chris:-¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

Volviendo a la mansión Cream estaba junto a la cama de Tails que seguía dormido, a su lado estaba Amy.

Cream:-No se que le pasó, vino todo sudoroso y luego veo en sus ojos cansancio.

Amy:-Tranquila, vino el doctor y solo fue agotamiento. Se pondrá bien para mañana.

Cream:-Pero Tails no es de esos que se quedan hasta la noche ¿Acaso le hice algo malo?

Amy:-Que dices, tú no tienes la culpa. Aunque me inquieta lo que me dijiste de cómo estaba, usaba chaqueta pesada y anteojos negros, digo entiendo lo de los anteojos por los ojos rojos pero ¿Qué onda con el traje?

Cream:-(Le toca la cabeza a Tails y siente algo viscoso) Me preocupa también toda esta grasa o lo que sea de su pelo, es horrible.

Amy:-Ese no es el Tails que conocemos, parecer ser que… (Suena el teléfono) Casi me olvido, debo irme a mi habitación, Cream tu solo cuida a Tails y asegura de recibirlo con una sonrisa, eso lo animará.

Cream se quedó esperando a que Tails despierte. Algo sonrojada se subió a la cama y se arropó junto a él para sentirlo.

Cream:-Tails eres tan suave y calentito, como te quiero (Lo abraza con fuerza y ella también se queda dormida).

De vuelta en la escuela parecía que Chris estaba nervioso ya que Amy no respondía todavía.

Chris:-Mira Helen… yo quiero decirte algo.

Helen:-(Algo indiferente) Bien te escucho. (Piensa) Lo que me dijo Sonic hace un rato, no es que no le crea pero…

Hace unos momentos antes de entrar, Sonic llegó con su velocidad a la escuela y se encontró con Helen quien venía en el auto de sus padres.

Helen:-Hola Sonic, no esperaba encontrarte aquí en la escuela.

Sonic:-Hola Helen, escucha tenemos que hablar sobre Chris…

Helen:-(Sonriendo) Si se que parecía un poco temerosa ayer, pero ya hoy estoy decidida a tomar el riesgo y…

Sonic:-Cambié de opinión, no debes salir con él.

Se formó un silencio incómodo entre los dos.

Helen:-Pero ¿Por qué? No lo entiendo, ayer dijiste que debía tomar la iniciativa y declarar mis sentimientos.

Sonic:-También dije que lo conocía bien pero cualquiera se equivoca.

Helen:-¿Qué dijiste?

Sonic:-No deberías apresurar esto, después de todo te consideraba amiga suya y te ha ignorado estos días.

Helen:-En eso tienes razón, pero tal vez si hablo con él.

Sonic:-A lo mejor esa otra chica ya llegó a su corazón, si te declaras solo harás el ridículo y puede que termine hiriéndote.

Helen:-No creo que haga eso… yo no…

Sonic:-Como sea, soy tu amigo y doy mi punto de vista. Chris es mi amigo pero la verdad no conozco mucho de él como tú.

Con esto se retira corriendo dejando a Helen con una amargura en su corazón.

Volviendo al aula las palabras de Sonic resonaban en la joven.

Helen:-Bien ¿Qué quieres decirme?

Amy:-(Llega a su habitación y habla con un micrófono a su ordenador) Ya llegué Chris y veo todo, cielos su expresión es de disgusto. Solo repite lo que te voy a decir.

Helen:-Chris tu silencio lo dice todo, me voy.

Chris:-Espera, quiero que me digas ¿Por qué estás molesta conmigo?

Helen:-Te dije que no estoy molesta, solo quiero estar sola.

Chris:-No, estás molesta y lo se porque soy tu amigo desde el jardín de niños. Has estado rara últimamente y exijo respuestas.

Helen:-¿Qué he estado rara? Tú eres el que me ha olvidado, evitándome y dejándome sola aquí arriba, ya ni te reconozco.

Chris se queda en silencio mientras Amy analiza la situación.

Amy:-No se Chris, tu la conoces, debe haber un recuerdo que te ayude ¿Cómo se conocieron? Por ejemplo.

Helen:-(Tomando rumbo a la puerta) Como tu no te vas debo irme yo.

Chris:-¿Entonces quieres tirar todos nuestros recuerdos a la basura? ¿Eso dices?

Helen:-(Se detiene) ¿Qué dices?

Chris:-(Llorando) Ya te habrás olvidado en el jardín de niños, los chicos me tenían envidia por que mis padres eran famosos y ricos, por eso siempre me iba a esconder entre el jardín de flores solo para que nadie me viera. Al menos eso creía ya que… un día, había una chica gritando cerca de ahí.

Helen:-En ese tiempo los chicos me molestaban, quedarme con los maestros me sofocaba mucho y terminé escondiéndome entre las flores, pero ese día una de mis ruedas se salió y caí de costado.

Chris:-Entonces yo estaba ahí y te ayudé. Tenías una mueca de miedo al principio…

En eso se arma un aura de recuerdo, ambos en una especie de invernadero atrás del jardín de niños.

Chris:-Señorita ¿Se encuentra bien?

Helen:-Si, pero ¿Por favor déjame en mi silla y vete?

Chris:-¿Por qué?

Helen:-Solo quieres molestarme, todos los chicos hacen lo mismo.

Chris:-¿Por qué te molestarían?

Helen:-No puedo caminar por un problema óseo en mis pies. Todos los chicos se burlan de mí.

Chris:-Veo que no soy el único al que molestan.

Helen:-¿Qué quieres decir?

Chris:-Mis padres son famosos y ricos y me lo recriminan a cada rato, no dejan de molestarme y tratan de ser mis amigos solo por lo que tengo.

Helen:-Veo que si tienes mucho o poco te recriminan.

Chris:-(Risa) Pareces lista y me gusta tu silla.

Helen:-¿En serio?

Chris:-Si, es más con algunos ajuste podría ser un vehículo serías la envidia de todos los chicos.

Helen:-(Sonrojada) Ya estás fantaseando demasiado niño tonto.

Chris:-No es eso, mi abuelo es un inventos podríamos pedirle que configure tu silla para que puedas andar a control remoto, quien sabe también un propulsor para poder volar, o un flotador para nadar, incluso una cúpula para un viaje submarino.

Helen:-Eres agradable ¿Cómo te llamas?

Chris:-Christopher Thorndyke, encantado.

Helen:-Me gusta más Chris, mi nombre es Helen.

Chris:-Helen ¿Quieres ser mi amiga?

Helen:-¿Yo?

Chris:-No tengo ningún amigo y me siento solo todo el tiempo, pareces buena persona sin mencionar que tienes una bonita sonrisa.

Helen:-También estoy sola pero… no lo sé.

Chris:-Vamos ¿Qué dices?

De regreso al presente.

Helen:-(Con lágrimas y llorando) Yo dije "Lo pensaré" y en ese momento nos llamaron a todos para entrar.

Chris:-¿Y yo qué fue lo que hice?

Helen:-Nunca me dejaste, te escabullías entre los chicos y venías a verme, si los otros me molestaban siempre me defendías. En una ocasión incluso le rompiste la nariz a un chico más grande que tú.

Chris:-Terminé con el ojo morado pero valió la pena (Ambos ríen).

Helen:-Eres mi mejor amigo Chris, (Limpia sus lágrimas) pero yo no…

Amy:-Está en un momento vulnerable, has esto que te voy a decir…

Chris:-Helen quiero invitarte mañana a navegar en el lago del parque.

Helen:-¿Qué dijiste?

Chris:-No se que pasa pero veo que en parte es mi culpa, quiero remediarlo con un día tu y yo en la ciudad y luego a navegar.

Helen:-Es tan repentino, no se que decir.

Chris:-Dame una oportunidad, aún soy tu amigo y quiero saber lo que sientes… (Muy sonrojado) Digo saber lo que te pasa. (Susurra) Amy no era necesario esto.

Amy:-Ya se está poniendo bueno, te está viendo con ojos cariñosos, casi la tienes (Queda prendada al monitor como cualquier chica a una telenovela, hablándole sola a la pantalla XD).

Helen:-(Pensando) ¿Podría ser qué Chris sienta algo por mí? Sigue siendo tan caballeroso como la primera vez, esa mirada, sin duda está arrepentido y no puedo rechazarlo por nada. (Habla) Ok, pasa por mí a mi casa como a eso de las tres.

Chris:-¿Es en serio? Genial, te veré ahí mañana con el auto, le pediré al señor Tanaka que nos lleve.

Helen:-Suena bien.

El timbre suena y todos los alumnos vuelven a sus asientos, Chris y Helen se sentían nerviosos de la misma forma, más incomodo siendo compañeros de lugar.

Los dos:-(Pensando) ¿Acaso esto será una cita? No, no puede ser.

Llegada la tarde Tails despierta de su agitado día y de casi haber sufrido un colapso.

Tails:-No escucharé más a Sonic, esa ropa era un horno y ese gel o diría mejor viscosidad de caracol… ¿Qué es esto en mi cama?

Levanta las cobijas y ve a Cream apretada a su cuerpo completamente dormida. Tails queda rojo de pies a cabeza y le sale humo por las orejas.

Tails:-(Pensando) Maldición ¿A esto se refería Sonic con llevarla a la cama? Creo que su plan si funcionó, a costa de mi vida ella está junto a mí.

La mira con ojos de pervertido cosa que no es muy habitual en él, a simple vista claro XD. Se acerca a su cabeza y la empieza a acariciar suavemente.

Tails:-Es tan suave y cálida ¿Por qué me abraza?

Dirige su mano a separarla, pero sus dedos se desvían hacia su cuerpo frotando su espalda y correspondiendo el abrazo.

Tails:-Es tan dulce e inocente, se siente tan bien que no quiero que esto…

Los ojos de Cream se abren de repente dejando a Tails en una mala situación. Impulsivamente Cream le da una cachetada fuerte y le grita ""Pervertido" saliendo a toda prisa del lugar. Tails se queda boquiabierto y con una gran marca en la mejilla.

Cream:-(Se encierra en una habitación y se hiperventila) Esto no pasó, me quedé dormida con él, me abraza, yo lo golpeo y le grito cosas feas, es una pesadilla.

Tails:-(Golpea la puerta) Oye Cream se que estás ahí.

Cream:-Vete, esto fue solo un malentendido yo…

Tails:-Solo venía a agradecerte por llevarme a mi cuarto, estuve muy mal hoy y te preocupé en la cocina.

Cream:-¿Por qué hablabas raro hoy? Usabas ropa extraña y te dio un ataque de calor, me preocupé por ti.

Tails:-Fue una estupidez que no volveré a hacer, al igual que el abrazo que te dí hace rato, es que yo…

Cream:-(Abre la puerta) No te recriminé por el abrazo, verás me sentí cansada en ese momento y quise acompañarte nada más.

Tails:-Pues gracias por eso.

Cream:-No vuelvas a quedarte despierto en la noche, eres un chico en desarrollo y debes dormir ¿Entendiste?

Tails:-(Risita) Suenas como mi madre, bien no lo haré más.

Cream:-Me preocupaste en serio Tails cuando caíste, creí que te había pasado algo grave.

Cream estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar, en tanto Tails solo le da un simple beso en su frente y otro abrazo.

Tails:-Mientras te tenga a ti preocupándote por mí jamás estaré mal, gracias.

Cream:-Ya despierto ¿Quieres jugar conmigo? Pero que digo, debes estar ocupado con tus inventos.

Tails:-Ya es tarde para eso, el Raptor X puede esperar a mañana sería un placer jugar contigo.

Entonces Tails entró decidido a la habitación de Cream. Simultáneamente Chris venía de la escuela y la persona que lo recibiría era una entrometida eriza rosa con una taza de té en el sillón y mirada fulminante.

Chris:-Amy tus consejos fueron útiles en la escuela, gracias muchas…

Amy:-(Se acerca a él y le tapa la boca) No hemos hecho nada aún, falta ver como lo haces mañana (Le saca la gorra y la tira al suelo) y si queremos que sea romántico en asunto esto no encajará.

Chris:-¿Pero qué dices? Helen si bien estaba enojada cambió su expresión luego de la propuesta.

Amy:-Está dudando de ti todavía, se veía insegura y frágil ante ti. Son amigos todavía pero si vas a dar el siguiente paso debes ser firme y leal a ella, un movimiento en falso y no te perdonará.

Chris:-¿Estás segura de eso? Sinceramente… Creo que esto avanza muy rápido.

Amy:-Tranquilo tampoco es algo imposible. Ven aquí, si vas a tener tu primera cita es mejor prepararse…

Chris:-Tranquila ¿Por qué la prisa?

Amy:-(Guiño) Ya lo verás, solo confía en mí.

Amy toma con fuerza a Chris y lo lleva directo al jardín de la mansión.

Sonic llegaba algo agotado, raro en él que siempre sale a correr. Por alguna razón llevaba un ramo de rosas en su mano. Entró a la mansión y vio que nadie estaba, caminó un rato y quiso ver como estaba Tails.

Sonic:-Ya son las 5 de la tarde, por lo general todos están aquí viendo la televisión o jugando ¿Qué extraño? (Escucha murmullos) ¿Qué es ese ruido? Viene de la habitación de Cream.

Sonic dio unos leves pasos por la alfombra para no hacer ruido y asomó oreja en la puerta de cuarto de Cream, parecían ser ruidos y risas.

Sonic:-Parece haber más de una persona.

Cream:-…Tails no estoy segura de esto, me siento un poco incómoda…

Tails:-…Tranquila Cream, yo te guiaré en esto. Solo recuéstate y relájate.

Sonic:-(Pensando) ¿Acaso están? No, no puede ser posible son solo niños.

Cream:-…Ay duele Tails, cambié de opinión…

Tails:-…Tranquila es así al principio pero luego no sentirás nada…

Cream:-…Ay me hace cosquillas, se siente tan…

De repente unos crujidos se empiezan a escuchar como resortes.

Sonic:-Esto no es posible, (Mira por el agujero) solo puedo ver un pie de Cream y ¿Tails subiéndose a la cama? (El corazón estaba que le estallaba)

Cream:-…Ya has probado esto antes ¿Verdad?

Tails:-… Si, lo probé con Amy hace días, también con Chris. Te lo digo tuvo más miedo que tú al hacerlo.

Sonic:-Suficiente, ya no puedo escuchar más. (Tumba la puerta con su pie y empieza a gritar) Tu zorro degenerado ¿Cómo te atreves a decir esas cosa y más a una…? ¿Pero qué?

Sonic vio lo que estaba pasando, Cream tenía varios electrodos en su cuerpo conectados a un ordenador y este a su vez a un pequeño robot réplica de Emerld el cual comenzaba a moverse haciendo leves sonidos de resorte.

Tails:-Sonic justo a tiempo, estaba mostrándole a Cream mi invento, es un robot avatar. Lo cree con la información que recaudé del antiguo robot Emerld y lo traje para mostrárselo a Cream, ella le tenía miedo pero ya lo probé con Chris y Amy y funciona perfectamente.

Cream:-(Dormida en la cama hablando por el robot) Mira Sonic ahora soy un robot (Extiende su mano de metal tocando al erizo). Es impresionante, no siento sus púas, y me da miedo verme ahí dormida.

Tails apaga el ordenador y levanta a Cream de su cama, Sonic con los ojos en blanco solo retrocede horrorizado y sale sin decir nada.

Sonic:-(Caminando por los pasillos de la casa) ¿En qué estoy pensando? Dejo volar mi imaginación por un minuto y doy vueltas a mi cabeza ¿Cómo llegué a creer que esos dos llegaran a tener sexo? Eso nunca, al menos no antes que yo…

De regreso en la habitación de Cream, ya desmontado el aparato Tails aprovechaba para retirarse.

Tails:-¿Te gustó el experimento?

Cream:-Fue fascinante, es genial ser un robot. (Tono triste) Lo malo es que ese robot me recuerda un poco a Emerld.

Tails:-No quería hacerte ver triste, fue mi culpa por construirlo igual es que…

Cream:-(Risita) Tails te preocupas demasiado… Los recuerdos que viví con él permanecerán en mi corazón. No solo era un robot, era mi amigo. Lo extraño pero se que ahora está en un lugar mejor.

Tails:-Cream… Siempre con esa cálida sonrisa que me deja muy… muy…

Sin darse cuenta el zorro toma a Cream entre sus brazos y se le queda mirando esos ojos color miel, trata de acercarse para robarle un beso pero no podía…

Tails:-(Pensando) Estoy tomando todo a la ligera como siempre, ella es una niña. Sin embargo estoy completamente obsesionado con ella tanto que podría…

Cream viendo que no hacía nada aprovecha para besarlo en los labios para sorpresa del mismo zorro.

Cream:-(Sonrojada) Eres muy lento Tails…

Antes de que Tails pudiera decir nada ella lo echa de su cuarto y le cierra la puerta en la cara, va a su cama abrazando uno de sus peluches y empieza a jadear como loca.

Cream:-¿Qué hice? ¿Pero qué acabo de hacer?

Tails por su parte se retira en silencio a su habitación, parecía algo absorto pero ni bien llegó dejó su máquina en el piso y se tumbó en su cama. Esta vez esbozaba una sonrisa picaresca.

Tails:-(Toca sus labios) ¿Esto fue real o solo un sueño?

De la ranura de la puerta había una hoja de papel rosa y luego varios sonidos de pisadas corriendo. Tails se dirigió a la puerta y tomó el papel.

"¿Sientes algo por mí? Si/No Espero tu respuesta. Cream"

Tails se llevó el papel a su pecho y acabó sentándose en el suelo contemplando esa hoja.

Tails:-Esto es real… esto es… ¿Qué hago ahora?

Volviendo a Sonic, ya que no había nadie más decidió tumbarse en una silla de jardín a ver el atardecer.

Sonic:-Ni modo, esperaré a que todos vuelvan. (Sostenía el ramo de rosas) Espero que a Amy le gusten, últimamente ha estado muy distante de mí. Será mejor que arregle las cosas. (Suspira) Por lo que me contó Helen le fue muy bien con Chris, incluso la invitó a un paseo ¿En qué pensaba al haberle dicho esas cosas en la mañana? Todo por ese estúpido sueño. (Mira una sombra a lo lejos) ¿Pero qué es eso?

Sonic se acercó sigilosamente escondido entre los arbustos, llegando a lo que parecía ser una pérgola blanca que había en el jardín. Sentados en una banca cerca de una fuente estaban dos sombras bastante conocidas.

Sonic:-¿Son Chris y Amy? Tranquilo Sonic de nuevo con tu alucinaciones, digo hace unos momentos creíste que Tails estaba llegando a tercera base con Cream y ahora…

Sonic vio claramente como Chris le acomodaba los cabellos a Amy, luego ponía sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Sus cabezas estaban una con la otra viendo una bandada de patos emigrar. Luego Chris salió del banco y levantó a Amy con sus brazos, abrazados el uno al otro se quedaron congelados hablando de algo.

Sonic:-Esto no lo estoy imaginando (Sostenía todo el tiempo un celular con cámara para probar lo contrario), debe ser una broma no creo que…

Lo último hizo caer su celular a suelo junto con el ramo de flores de su otra mano y dejar paralizado al erizo azul. Esto no lo había imaginado y mucho menos inventado, estaba pasando… frente a él el humano que era su mejor amigo y la eriza rosa que siempre lo había amado se estaban besando apasionadamente.

Sonic:-No… No es cierto…

Continuará…


	3. Capítulo 3

Sonic se había encerrado en su cuarto toda la noche, hora tras hora escribía cosas sin parar a la velocidad del sonido, dibujaba a Chris y Amy como pareja y a la mayoría los rompía en pedazos y hablando como loco.

Sonic:-¿Con qué así estamos Amy? Está bien que yo haya sido bastante descuidado, pero por favor ¿Chris? ¿Mi mejor amigo? Lo que vi no tiene excusa, lo besaste en los labios. Pero ¿Qué digo? Eso no debería importarme…

Entre más trabajaba su corazón se aceleraba y le dolía, se detuvo por un momento y miró la luna.

Sonic:-¿Yo interesado en Amy? Para ser sincero siempre había visto a Amy como una amiga más. (Visiones del pasado) Es cierto que es muy fastidiosa y a veces parece que acabará con tu vida con un solo martillazo, es cruel, algo obsesiva y demasiado rosa su vida… Sin embargo, estos días no la he visto de esa manera, me ha ignorado y pasado por alto y eso me molesta. Odio que me abrace, que me bese y que me proponga una y otra vez que me case con ella, pero tampoco puedo vivir sin eso. Por eso, debo hacer todo lo posible para recuperarla y entrarla en razón…

Toda la noche escribió uno tras otro verso cursi y dibujos mal pintados y feos, ideando formas estúpidas de sabotear a Chris y con los ojos hinchados.

Llegado el mediodía y perdido el almuerzo, Sonic quedó dormido entre una ola de papel y con la baba pegada al escritorio. Tails fue a su cuarto directo a despertarlo.

Tails:-(Abriendo la puerta) Sonic, ¿A qué no sabes lo que me ocurrió? ¿Sonic?

Sonic:-(Se da la vuelta) Cinco minutos más mamá, despiértame para los Hot Dogs.

Tails:-(Lo agita) Sonic esto es importante, despierta ahora mismo.

Sonic muy cansado distingue a Tails al abrir los ojos, casi por el impacto toma todas las hojas de su cuarto con su velocidad y las esconde en su armario.

Tails:-¿Por qué estabas dormido en el escritorio y qué eran esos planos?

Sonic:-(Apretando la puerta del armario) ¿Esto? Otros planes pendientes de… lugares no visitados. Si, este planeta es muy grande y aún no he corrido por todo el globo completo.

Tails:-Es raro, considerando que con tu velocidad no tardas ni un día en recorrer la Tierra completa, eso no importa mira esto…

Tails le da a Sonic un trozo de papel, el mismo que le dio Cream en la noche por debajo de su puerta.

Sonic:- ¿Sientes algo por mí? ¿Respuesta? … Hermanito mi más sinceras felicitaciones, (Lo toma de la cabeza y empieza a hacer coscorrones) sabía que lo lograría con todos mis fantásticos consejos, por cierto disculpa ayer por entrar de repente y gritar.

Tails:-Si, dijiste algo de zorro degenerado ¿A qué te referías?

Sonic:-Nada Tails, aún no es el momento que sepas esas cosas, déjalas para cuando seas adulto.

Tails:-No importa, estoy emocionado, ella siente algo por mí y yo… (Nervioso) Diablos, ¿Cómo se lo voy a decir? Es tan repentino y acelerado.

Sonic:-Tranquilo Tails, recuerda que soy tu hermano, si no te adaptas a lo acelerado no tienes nada que ver conmigo. Bien ya tienes la señal, es hora de que le demuestres que tú sientes algo por ella, ¿Qué pensabas hacer hoy?

Tails:-Bueno, estaba planeado y atrasado la prueba del Raptor X, pero mejor…

Sonic:-Eso es, un romance sónico. Llévala en tu vehículo a dar un paseo romántico por toda la ciudad, directo a las montañas y justo cando estén en un hermoso día de campo, tú y ella (Junta sus manos haciendo el ademán de beso de pico) ¿Entiendes?

Tails:-(Sonrojado) Sonic eso es bastante arriesgado, ¿Qué tal si se tira para atrás cuando quiera, digo que intente besarla? Además el Raptor X es un prototipo, algo podría salir mal.

Sonic:-(Mano en su hombro) Tails, algo que a las chicas les gusta en un hombre, desde fines de tiempo son dos cosas, una que sea seguro y tomé riendas de la situación y la segunda que conduzca el más extravagante vehículo jamás antes visto. Tienes todas las cartas a tu favor.

Tails:-Sonic, en fines de tiempo no existían los autos o nada parecido.

Sonic:-(Le golpea la cabeza) Otra vez con tu cerebro, apaga la computadora y escucha a tu corazón ¿No quieres saborear los dulces labios de miel y azúcar de Cream?

Tails:-(Traga saliva) ¿Miel y azúcar dijiste?

Sonic:-Si, y tener en tus brazos ese pelaje suavecito y esponjoso apretadito a ti.

Tails:-Como ayer en mi cama, no puedo dejar de soñar con su olor y su calor a mi lado abrazadita.

Sonic:-Si… (Tono serio) Espera, ¿Cómo que en tu cama ayer abrazadita?

Tails:-(Le sale humo de las orejas) No puedo esperar más, al diablo el cheque del Raptor X, debo sacarlo lo más pronto, allá voy Cream amor. (Sale volando con sus colas atravesando las ventanas).

Sonic:-Ese chico me sorprende en ocasiones… Ahora a ver como va todo en la casa, de apuntillas y con mucha cautela. Primero llega a la habitación de Cream, que no deja de probarse ropa a lo loca.

Cream:-¿Le gustará este? ¿O tal ves este? No quiero parecer tan infantil ¿Qué irá a poner en la nota? (Muy sonrojada) No lo aguanto más, tal vez me ponga esto que me hizo vestir Amy hace dos días.

Cream se puso la sudadera amarilla, la minifalda verde, los zapatos rojos y el suéter en el cuello.

Cream:-Es muy vergonzoso, pero por Tails lo haré…

Sonic:-(Susurrando) He creado a un monstruo, no se si sentirme orgulloso o envidioso. (Sigue caminando)

Pasa unos pasillos más y escucha unos lloriqueos, venían de la habitación del señor Tanaka, Sonic entreabre la puerta y lo ve a él con poca ropa, sin afeitarse y bebiendo de muy temprano.

Tanaka:-¿Qué caso tiene trabajar si la chica que te gusta ni siquiera se da cuenta que le gustas? (Trago) Ha sido muy indiferente o yo he sido muy estúpido. (Se suena la nariz) Nada de lo que hago da resultado, vengo años haciendo la misma rutina y no ha funcionado.

Sonic:-Tal vez porque no has tomado la iniciativa.

Tanaka:-¿Quién anda ahí?

Sonic habló involuntariamente, al entrar a la habitación Tanaka trató de ponerse en postura.

Tanaka:-¿Señor Sonic? ¿Qué hace aquí? Es descortés espiar a los demás, en especial…

Sonic:-Lo lamento, pero no podía evitar escucharte llorar. Más considerándote un hombre muy duro y firme.

Tanaka:-Hasta los más duros tienen sentimientos, incluso los héroes. Todos somos humanos.

Sonic:-Técnicamente yo soy un erizo parlante.

Tanaka:-Es lo mismo, todos tenemos sentimientos, tarde o temprano cae a nuestras vidas ese alguien especial que te completa tu ciclo de vida. Por más que lo rechacemos o tratemos de huir de él, sigue ahí insistiendo y esperando ese toque amoroso ¿Me entiendes?

Sonic:-(Toca su corazón y susurra) ¿Es eso lo que me pasa con Amy?

Tanaka:-Es lo que me pasa con la señorita Ela.

Sonic:-¿Ella te gusta?

Tanaka:-Es más que eso, le debo mi vida a ella. Verás, no te lo creerás pero yo empecé en este país como un extranjero ilegal a los 15 años, buscado por la ley y sin ningún amigo o familiar en tierras desconocidas.

Sonic:-Así que sabes como nos sentimos después de todo.

Tanaka:-Estaba tirado en los muelles viviendo como un ladrón callejero, solo de recordar esa época me da vergüenza.

Sonic:-Cree que hay cosas más peores que robar por hambre, la vida no es justa en ocasiones.

Tanaka:-Pero no me arrepiento de eso, ya que así conocí a mi ángel. Estaba rondando los barrios hasta encontrar una posada. Trato de entrar para ver que robar de la gente cuando está dormida, en eso… una sartén me golpea en la cabeza. Era Ela, apenas habría tenido 19 años. Ella me ató a un poste y estaba a punto de llamar a la policía, yo le supliqué que no lo hiciera, lloré como una niña a tal punto que ella me soltó y me dejó ir. Luego de eso pasaba todos los días a verla, algo me movía a seguir viniendo y como era de esperarse, me recibía con una sartén en la cabeza.

Sonic:-(Rascándose la cabeza) Por alguna razón te entiendo, Amy usa un Martillo gigante que equivaldría a 1000 de esas sartenes.

Tanaka:-Ese dolor no era nada comparado con lo que vino después, resultó que era una chica extranjera como yo que se mudó con su madre para trabajar. Ella vio en mí algo que la mayoría no vio, que era alguien bueno y desamparado, me ofreció su compasión y me ayudó a tomar el camino correcto. Con su ayuda logré trabajar de conserje en la misma posada, claro siempre vigilado de que no hiciera nada sospechoso. Luego vinieron varias ofertas de empleos y traslados, pero siempre lo hacíamos juntos, a tal punto que terminamos en la mansión de los Thorndyke, una pareja felizmente casada y su hijo de tres años Chris, al cual educamos entre ambos y su abuelo.

Sonic:-¿Ha pasado tanto tiempo y aún no has tomado la iniciativa?

Tanaka:-A veces es el miedo, estuvimos tanto tiempo juntos que una sorpresa podría quebrantar lo que ya tenemos.

Sonic:-Escucha, lo mismo le dije a… cierto amigo mío… Si no tomas la iniciativa no pasará nada, puede que Ela sepa que le gustas y solo esté esperando que te armes de valor para declarártele. Nunca es tarde Tanaka, pero el tiempo vuela, es ahora o nunca.

Tanaka solo tomó su traje y lo miró fijamente, era por ella que podía vestirlo y tener su título de mayordomo, sin Ela no estaría aquí ahora.

Tanaka:-Tienes razón Sonic, todo lo que tengo es gracias a Ela y se lo voy a devolver confesando lo que siento por ella.

Sonic:-Así se habla, (Escucha una puerta y ve a Chris salir de su habitación, seguido de Amy quién lo esperaba) me quedaría a hablar un poco más pero debo irme, suerte (Sale)

Tanaka:-A ti también Sonic, que esa personita especial no te angustie, ya sabrás la verdad a su tiempo (Brillo en los anteojos).

Sonic se esconde tras la pared y escucha a Chris y Amy.

Chris:-Hoy es el día ¿No? (Traga saliva) Estoy bastante nervioso.

Amy:-Ya no te vengas para atrás, hemos estado esforzándonos en esto y no lo dejaremos en la nada.

Chris:-Si, la cita será en Green Place, a las 15:00.

Amy:-Caminatas en los prados, oler las rosas, navegar en el lago con la puesta del sol, todo debe ser romántico.

Sonic:-(Piensa) Muy astuto, involucran agua para que no me acerque a ellos ¿Tanto pensaron en las consecuencias? Chris traidor. (Sigue escuchando)

Chris:-Aún creo que es muy pronto, todo ocurrió tan rápido.

Amy:-(Le pone la mano en la espalda) Chris, nunca sabes cuando haya otra oportunidad, podría ser que esto marque tu vida para siempre, agradecerás esto cuando se lo cuentes a los nietos.

Sonic:-(Se le traba la mandíbula) Y esto es mi culpa, si no la hubiera ignorado nada de esto estaría pasando. Debo volver a mi habitación y dar los toques finales a mi plan… (Sale corriendo)

Chris:-¿Oíste algo? Me pareció escuchar a alguien.

Amy:-Son solo tus nervios, contrólate ¿No querrás que Helen se vuelva a enfadar contigo?

Chris:-para nada, no soportaría perderla como amiga, es muy importante.

Amy:-(Le arregla la ropa) Solo piensa que si todo sale bien estará supercontenta todos los días, pero solo si lo haces bien.

Chris:-De acuerdo, ¿Estarás para apoyarme? (Se coloca un mini transmisor en la oreja)

Amy:-(Usa auriculares con micrófono) Que bien me conoces, tú tranquilo y disfruta todo.

Chris corre para ser llevado por el señor Tanaka, lamentablemente no lo encuentra por ningún lado, trata de buscar también a Ela pero no la encuentra, buscó hasta el cansancio por toda la casa pero nada.

Chris:-(Agitado) Que raro, ni el señor Tanaka ni Ela están en la casa ¿A dónde se habrán ido?

Ellos estaban en una cafetería no muy lejos de ahí.

Ela:-No había venido aquí hace años, ¿No cree que los amos se enojen o nos necesiten si no estamos presentes?

Tanaka:-Tranquila, ya estamos en la tarde y es sábado, además estamos de paso mientras compramos los víveres para la cena.

Ela:-No habrá nadie hoy, Chris saldrá con Helen toda la tarde y escuché algo de Tails, Cream y un paseo, no lo se. En cuanto a Sonic probablemente salga a correr y Amy a su búsqueda. La casa estará tan sola…

Tanaka:-(Pensando) Ya, anímate de una vez como te lo dijo el señor Sonic, no seas gallina.

Ela:-Tanaka ¿Alguna razón por la que estamos aquí?

Tanaka:-Si la hay, es que… (Al verla a Ela a los ojos solo se quedó petrificado)

Ela solo tomó su café mientras Tanaka sufría en silencio, esto demorará un rato.

Volviendo a la casa, Amy ve a Chris todavía en la casa.

Amy:-¿Qué haces todavía aquí? ¿No debías irte ya a buscar a Helen? Cuanto más antes mejor.

Chris:-Ya lo se, pero el señor Tanaka y Helen no están, además el abuelo salió hoy al centro de la ciudad, no tengo a nadie que me lleve, faltan solo 15 minutos para las 3.

Amy:-Tranquilo todo tiene solución. Necesitamos a un conductor, (Chispa en los ojos) ohhhh ya se como remediarlo.

Amy salió corriendo a la habitación de Cream, se llevó la sorpresa de su vida al ver a su amiga como estaba vestida.

Amy:-(Azota la puerta) Cream necesito tu ayuda para… No me lo puedo creer, seguiste mi consejo.

Cream:-(Tapándose) Amy, no es lo que parece, solo me estaba fijando si…

Amy:-Perfecto, me has hecho caso e irás a todo o nada por Tails.

Cream:-No quiero que me vea como una niña, él es mucho más maduro que yo y de seguro si me presento como siempre no me tomará en serio.

Amy:-Tengo la idea perfecta que nos beneficiará a todos, una cita doble.

Cream:-¿Cita doble?

Amy:-Si, tú con Tails y Chris con Helen. Lo que debes hacer es invitarlo ahora a salir en esta cita, lo mejor de todo es que siendo una cita doble habrá menos presión entre ustedes.

Cream:-No lo se, primero quiero cambiarme, el hecho de pedírselo así.

Amy:-(La empuja) No lo hagas, veamos que opina Tails al respecto.

Llevada contra su voluntad, Cream es enviada hasta el hangar de máquinas de Tails.

En ese momento Tails estaba dando los últimos retoques y encerados al Raptor X, era una fina pieza de ingeniería, color rojo y verde con un diseño alargado y aerodinámico, con aletas por detrás, 8 cilindros a los costados, cúpulas burbujas y demás detalles.

Tails:-(Lustrando el frente y viéndose en el espejo) Bien Tails, ahora o nunca. Iré frente a ella, la miraré a esos dulces ojos color miel y le pediré que salga conmigo. Le diré Cream yo…

Amy:-(Entra repentinamente) Tails, justo al chico que quería ver.

Tails:-¿Amy? ¿Qué se te ofrece?

Amy:-A mi nada, pero a alguien que tengo detrás, (Jala a alguien de la puerta) le interesaría pedirte algo.

Haciendo fuerza logra poner a Cream frente a los ojos de Tails, el impacto de lo que vio fue indescriptible. La sangre le salía por la nariz y su cuerpo tornó blanco, cayendo al suelo.

Cream:-Tails ¿Qué te pasó?

Cream se puso a su lado y lo ayudó a levantarse, ambos estaban sonrojados y mirándose fijamente por unos instantes.

Tails:-Cream, estás hermosa ¿Por qué el cambio?

Cream:-Solo quería probar algo nuevo, ya parecía demasiado infantil con mi vieja ropa.

Tails:-Pero me encantaba tu ropa, ese toque infantil resalta tu belleza.

Cream:-(Sonrojo) ¿Crees que soy bella?

Tails:-Uses lo que uses tu eres… mi hermosa…

Estaban acercando sus rostros cada vez más, lamentablemente una eriza que tenía sus ojos puestos en su reloj los despierta del trance.

Amy:-Oigan, no hay tiempo para beso.

Los dos chocaron sus cabezas del susto y les quedaron un chichón a cada uno del tamaño de sus puños.

Cream:-Auch, eso dolió.

Tails:-Lo lamento fue mi culpa, no quería…

Amy:-Tails Cream quería pedirte algo.

Tails:-Si Cream.

Cream:-(Algo avergonzada) Quería saber si estabas dispuesto a… salir en una cita.

Tails:-¿Cita? ¿Tú y yo? Bueno no se, es muy repentino y…

Amy:-Baja tus humos, esto será una cita doble, Chris necesita un chofer para recoger a Helen y eres el único disponible que sabe conducir.

Tails:-¿Chris saldrá con Helen? No me lo imaginé.

Amy:-Así que ¿Qué dices?

Tails:-(Suspiro) Supongo que está bien, los llevaré a Chris y a Helen con nosotros. (Piensa) De la que me salvé, con Chris será menos tenso pasar la tarde con Cream. Se lo que dije pero con esa ropa que tiene Cream, dios lo que daría por tenerla en mis brazos.

Amy:-Excelente, prepara tu vehículo en la entrada, le avisaré a Chris. Cream tu puedes ayudar a Tails. (Sale corriendo)

Cream:-Amy espera.

Los dos se quedaron solos, luego de lo que recién pasaron, con dificultad se podía dirigir una palabra. Prepararon el Raptor X y lo sacaron al patio. Una vez afuera recogieron a Chris y partieron rumbo a la casa de Helen. Amy por su parte, subida en una motoneta los siguió disfrazada con un abrigo y un sombrero rosado. Sonic por su parte estaba sujeto desde el principio debajo del vehículo.

Sonic:-Ya veré lo que tramas mi ex mejor amigo Chris, te desenmascararé frente a Helen, traidor.

Lo malo de su plan es que el vehículo pasaba siempre por baches, caminos pedrosos y de arena (Ya sabrán lo que le habrá pasado al pobre erizo XD).

Llegaron a la casa de Helen, la cual estaba esperando en la acera con su silla de rueda.

Chris:-Ya llegué Helen, perdón el retraso.

Helen:-Menos mal, pensé que no vendrías.

Chris:-Lo que pasó es que no encontré quien nos llevara y le pedí a Tails.

Tails:-Hola Helen, tanto tiempo sin verte.

Helen:-(Saluda) Hola Tails, Cream, que gusto verlos.

Chris:-Entonces ¿Vamos?

Helen:-De acuerdo Chris.

Chris ayuda a levantar la silla de rueda y suben al Raptor X. Pasaron entre los cuatro toda la tarde por Station Square, paseando y recorriendo los bulevares. Más que una cita parecía una salida de amigos, Helen y Cream miraban las vitrinas y aparadores, mientras que Tails y Chris se quedaban hablando entre los dos.

Amy:-(Tras un poste) Maldición, están dispersos. Debo encontrar la forma de unirlos.

Sonic:-(Se baja del vehículo todo cubierto de polvo y heridas) ¿Dónde están? Ajá, está con Tails. No veo a Amy por ningún… (Mira a la persona escondida con el abrigo y reconoce un mechón rosa) Podría distinguir ese cabello donde fuera, Amy está aquí para sabotear la cita de Chris y revelar su amor, ya lo estoy imaginando…

**Fantasía**

Chris y Helen están juntos en el parque, con trajes estilo del siglo XVIII, cuando de repente entra Amy de la nada.

Amy:-¿Cómo puedes estar con esta chica? ¿Olvidaste lo que pasamos juntos tú y yo?

Helen:-(Sosteniendo un parasol) ¿De que está hablando querido?

Chris:-(Se levanta furioso) No me vendas cuentos baratos, se que lo que pasó esa calurosa tarde de viernes solo fue una simple manipulación por el desprecio de Sonic hacia ti, yo no soy ningún premio de consolación.

Helen:-¿Qué tarde? ¿De qué hablas?

Chris:-No lo aguanto más, yo besé a Amy. Pero solo fue un momento de lástima, además ella no siente nada por mí.

Amy:-Te equivocas, cierto te usé para desahogar mi amor no correspondido, pero luego de probar tus labios, tus besos prohibidos y separados por nuestras especie, me di cuenta de cuanto te amo. Chris yo te amo.

Helen:-¿Cómo te atreves a decirme eso frente a mi novio? Di algo Chris.

Chris solo se le queda mirando fijamente a los ojos y con una sonrisa en los labios.

Chris:-He soñado con esto toda mi vida, aún siendo utilizado yo también te amo, quiero casarme contigo.

Amy:-Oh, Christopher.

Chris:-Mi señora Thorndyke.

Los dos corren en cámara lenta, mientras que Helen se retira herida en el corazón y llorando. Lo siguiente en la visión es un marco de flores y ambos con trajes blancos de bodas al son de las campanas de la iglesia tomados de la mano.

**Fin de la Fantasía**

Sonic:-(Grita) Noooooooooooooooo… (Se recompone) Momento, algo de eso tiene sentido ¿Y si Amy usa a Chris para darme celos? Es más coherente que mi suposición actual, claro por eso está aquí ahora. Quiere sabotear la cita de Chris antes que yo, no lo conseguirá (Risa maléfica) yo la detendré y luego detendré a Chris y todo normal como siempre, los cálculos no fallan.

La mente de Sonic era un desastre por la falta de sueño en dos días, nada de lo que decía tenía coherencia o razón alguna. Lamentablemente parloteo tanto que todos se habían ido.

Sonic:-Maldición se fueron ¿A dónde estarán? Lo último que escuché es algo de un lago en el parque… Le preguntaré a este sujeto ¿Señor, vio pasar a unos chicos en un vehículo rojo? ¿Hola señor me escucha? Contésteme.

Lo que no sabe y la gente lo vio como raro es que Sonic le estaba hablando a un árbol. No paraba de parlotear para que le hiciera caso, algunos asustados llamaron a la policía (¿Vieron lo importante que es dormir? XD). Fue un completo lío, Sonic confundiéndolos con robots de Eggman hizo lo siguiente…

Sonic:-¿Eggman? ¿Te atreves a volver bigotudo?

Oficial:-¿Sonic? ¿Qué está parloteando?

Sonic:-Y has traído a tu ejército de chatarras contigo, no me tomará ni diez minutos destruirlas.

Oficial:-Escucha Sonic, hemos recibido llamados de que está alterando el orden en este lugar, eso no es digno de un héroe.

Sam:-(El tío de Chris) ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Sonic? Tio, te vez terrible ¿Qué onda con los ojos rojos?

Sonic:-¿Con que esta es tu arma secreta? ¿Un robot feo larguirucho y escuálido con forma de Sam? Veamos que puede hacer ante esto…

Sonic golpeó a todos los policías y destruyó todas las patrullas con su velocidad, luego sacándole la lengua a Sam y burlándose se va corriendo…

Sam:-Ya verás Sonic, te enseñaré a respetar.

Subió a su auto de carreras y activando su motor sónico, fue en captura de Sonic.

Sam:-Lamentarás esto erizo…

Ya en el parque, Chris y Helen se van al lago a rentar un bote, mientras que Cream y Tails deciden pasear por los jardines. Amy seguía vigilando las cosas y con su transmisor ayudaba a Chris.

**Flashbacks hace unos minutos**

Chris:-(Susurrando) ¿Qué pasa Amy?

Amy:-Te estás distanciando mucho ¿Estás saliendo con Helen o Tails?

Chris:-Ya lo sé, pero trato de armarme de valor.

Amy:-Escucha estoy viendo todo, una vez que salgan les dices a todos que vayan al parque central. Una vez ahí te llevas a Helen contigo para ir al lago ¿Entendiste?

Chris:-(Traga saliva) De acuerdo.

**Fin Flashbacks **

Amy:-Listo el momento, las dos parejas, un paisaje natural y la puesta de sol en unos minutos, pero… ¿A quién sigo?

Mira a ambas parejas tomando caminos separados, Amy solo agita la cabeza como loca por decidir.

Amy:-Supongo que Chris está más en problemas con Helen.

Mira a Tails que se le queda mirando a Cream disimuladamente.

Amy:-(Risita) Cream ya lo tiene comiendo de la palma de su mano… (Preocupada al ver a Tails olfateándola) Pero me preocupa un poco Tails, se ve como lobo al acecho. Bueno seguiré a Chris, lo siento Cream. (Se va)

Tails y Cream van mirando las flores del prado a su alrededor, justamente en ese lugar había una colonia de Chaos, todos felices jugando, corriendo y cantando.

Tails:-Que suerte, no creí que habría una colonia Chaos por aquí.

Cream:-(Sostiene a uno) Son hermosos, y vienen en todos colores, unos rojos, azules, amarillos.

Tails:-Hablando de Chaos ¿Dónde está Cheese?

Cream:-Ese traviesín sale todos los días a escondidas, (Susurra) descubrí hace poco que… al suelo.

Cream toma de repente a Tails y se esconden entre las flores, Tails parecía extrañado ante la reacción.

Tails:-¿Por qué nos escondemos?

Cream:-Silencio, mira esto.

Cream y Tails pueden ver a Cheese con su habitual corbata y usando un sombrerito acercarse a otro Chaos color rosa con manchas blancas y en su pecho la forma de un corazón blanco. Éste se le acerca y le entrega una bonita piedra brillante, ella algo sonrojada la acepta y tapa su carita.

Tails:-¿Quién es ella?

Cream:-Es Rosy, la amiguita secreta de mi Cheese, la descubrí un día cuando seguí a Cheese en las noches. Sabía que se escapaba todo el tiempo.

Tails:-¿No te pareció ofensivo que te lo ocultara?

Cream:-A lo primero me enfadé un poco, pero luego me dije, si estuviera en mi lugar haría exactamente lo mismo.

Ellos no pueden dejar de ver esos roces amorosos entre los dos Chaos.

Cream:-Verás, al principio solo eran amigos. Cheese tuvo miedo de decirle lo que sentía y actuaba algo raro conmigo. En varias ocasiones lo rechazó de formas muy tiernas, pero un día había mucha lluvia. Cheese la vio mojarse en los jardines, la llevó escondida a la casa, sacó algo de la despensa y le dio comida y la acompañó toda la noche. Al final Rosy se sintió tan contenta y se dio cuenta de lo lindo que era mi Cheese, desde hace un mes hasta ahora salen escondidos.

Mientras más miraban, más sentían el amor entre ellos. Sin darse cuenta terminaron tomados de las manos y mirándose entre ellos. Hasta que de pronto Cheese se va con su novia y ambos se levantan.

Tails:-Creí que no se iría ¿Si no estás molesta por qué nos escondemos?

Cream:-Quiero esperar el día en que me la presente… ¿Qué se siente en mi mano?

Los dos quedaron sonrojados al ver que no se desprendían para nada de las manos.

Cream:-Creo que el ver a esos Chaos muy cariñosos nos…

Tails tomó el rostro de Cream y lo contempló a los rayos del sol.

Tails:-Cream, creo que te debo una respuesta.

Cream:-¿Respuesta?

Tails:-A la nota que me dejaste en mi puerta.

Cream:-Tails, perdóname si te hice sentir algo malo, yo solo estaba.

Tails:-No tienes porque disculparte, (Toma la hoja doblada y se la pone en el bolsillo de Cream) puedes verla cuando guste.

Cream:-¿Puedo verlo ahora?

Tails:-(Mira al piso) Hazlo…

Cream desdobló la hoja, la tensión reinaba ¿Qué había elegido? "¿Sientes algo por mí?" La respuesta era… No.

Cream solo quedó de piedra y con una cara de tristeza y a punto de llorar, Tails por otro lado la toma de la cintura.

Cream:-(Llorando) Comprendo Tails, tu no sientes algo por mí.

Tails:-(Muy seguro) Es correcto.

Cream:-(Enojada) Pues no me importa, deberías saber esto de todos modos… me gustabas Tails. Me encanta tu forma de ser sensible y a la vez madura, siempre te preocupas por los demás sin esperar nada a cambio. Me has ayudado más de una vez y te estaré eternamente agradecida, pero al saber que tú no sientes nada por mí, yo no quiero…

Tails tomó a Cream de los brazos y acercándola a él la besó profundamente en los labios, luego tomó el papel y lo dio vuelta.

Tails:-Deberías leer todo completo.

Cream:-A ver… "No siento algo por ti, estoy completa y absolutamente enamorado de ti" (Lágrimas de alegría) Zorro tonto y malvado, me hiciste pasar una escena.

Tails:-Oye tú fuiste la que no leyó todo completo…

Cream se tira a Tails y los dos caen entre las flores, en eso Cream no para de besar a Tails una y otra vez sin parar, mejorando el momento Tails era marcado por el brillo labial de Cream en todo el rostro.

Regresando a la casa Thorndyke, Ela y Tanaka volvía de hacer las compras. Tanaka cargaba todas las cosas como una mula de carga hasta la entrada. Al final no se animó a decirle nada a Ela en el café.

Tanaka:-(Pensando) ¿Por qué no le dije nada a Ela? Soy de lo peor.

Ela:-(Suspiro) Trajimos lo suficiente ¿No? Creo que algo faltó… Creo que ahora me pondré a limpiar.

Tanaka:-(Pensando) Ya basta maldita sea, es hora de hablar. (Suelta las cosas)

Ela:-¿Sucede algo Tanaka?

Tanaka:-Si algo sucede, no puedo esconder más lo que siento por usted señorita Ela. Yo… yo la amo.

Ela:-No le creo señor Tanaka.

Tanaka:-He estado enamorado de usted desde hace tiempo, yo era el que le enviaba todo los regalos cada año como un anónimo.

Ela:-(Mira a otro lado) Si es así ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijo?

Tanaka:-Estaba nervioso y tenía miedo de que a usted no le gustara, le debo todo, el trabajo, mi vida, usted me salvó de la miseria, tenía miedo de que lo nuestro saliera mal si se llegara a dar y de vuelta terminara solo. Pero ya no lo aguanto más, la amo señorita Ela.

Ela:-(Sonríe) Te habías tardado mucho señor Tanaka, creí que jamás me lo propondrías. Incluso iba a interferir como último recurso… pero me alegro de que al fin lo dijera.

Tanaka:-¿Qué? ¿Usted lo sabía todo el tiempo? ¿Cómo?

Ela:-Cariño, soy Ela, es una explicación suficiente, yo lo se todo. Me hacía la tonta todos estos años esperando a que te me declararas, valió la pena esperar, fue tan hermoso.

Tanaka:-(Sonrojado) ¿En serio? Gracias.

Ela:-¿Pero que haces ahí parado?

Tanaka:-Si señora (Tomó de vuelta los comestibles)

Antes de poder entrar a la casa, Ela le da un beso en la mejilla y un ligero guiño coquetero a nuestro asiático mayordomo, haciéndolo caer desplomado al suelo.

Ela:-No podría pedir mejor hombre… Chicas si tienen a alguien especial en sus vidas, presiónenlo hasta que esté a sus pies, no son nada sin nosotras. (Guiño)

De regreso al parque, en el lago, Chris estaba remando un bote mientras que Helen miraba el horizonte con una sonrisa.

Helen:-Chris, esto es tan precioso. La última vez que me subí as un bote fue cuando Sonic me llevó a esa isla.

Chris:-Si, de seguro en esa ocasión fue muy caótica, considerando que después las fuerzas armadas vinieron por ustedes.

Helen:-Tenía algo de miedo, pero yo confiaba en Sonic al 100%. Solo disfrutaba del momento… (Mirada perdida)

Chris:-Ojala fuera como Sonic, él es un héroe y es bastante rápido, yo no podría ser ni la mitad de bueno que él.

Helen:-Eso no es cierto, has hecho muchas cosas heroicas siendo tú mismo.

Chris:-¿Cómo qué?

Helen:-Defenderme desde jardín de niños. (Pausa reflexiva) Sonic será el héroe de todos, pero tú eres mi héroe Chris, siento mucho lo que pasó estos días, yo no…

Chris:-No, en parte es mi culpa. No debí haberte dejado sola y no pensar en ti.

Helen:-Es que no quiero que te preocupes tanto por mí, no me veas con lástima solo porque yo no puedo caminar.

Chris:-No es por eso, eres mi amiga y se supone que deba estar ahí para ti.

Amy los sigue de cerca desde otra balsa, pero esta era a motor, escuchaba todo desde sus auriculares y disfrutaba con lágrimas de alegría.

Amy:-Lo estás logrando Chris, falta poco.

Helen:-He sido muy cruel contigo, pero después de todo lo que hiciste por mí me siento miserable. (Lágrimas) ¿Cómo puedes seguir conmigo? Soy de lo peor.

Chris:-Eso no es cierto, hasta los mejores amigos se equivocan.

Helen:-(Tapa su cara) ¿Por qué pierdes tu tiempo con alguien sin importancia como yo?

Chris:-(Se pone tras ella) Deja de desvalorarte, eres importante. No pierdo el tiempo contigo, lo disfruto a pleno.

Helen:-(Lo mira a los ojos decidida) Si es cierto, quiero que me respondas esto, con la mano en el corazón ¿Qué soy para ti en tu vida?

Los dos se quedaron viendo fijamente esperando la respuesta de alguno. Amy se quedó paralizada, no sabía que responder ante tal dilema.

Amy:-Hasta yo estaría estancada en este dilema, solo dile la verdad Chris.

Llegando a gran velocidad, una estela azul seguida de un gran meteoro rojo venía cruzando la calle directo a la entrada del parque, el auto de San solo se limitó a detenerse.

Cream y Tails estaban viniendo tranquilos tomados de la mano para encontrarse con Chris, cuando ese mismo as de luz azul los derriba del camino, haciéndolos caer directo al suelo y enviando a Tails rodar colina abajo. Sonic en su poca visión periférica, podía distinguir la cabeza roja de Amy en el bote llegando hacia Chris y Helen.

Sonic:-Ahí está, no es demasiado tarde. Chris estás en peligro (Grita con todas sus fuerzas).

Chris y Helen rompen su trance y ven a Sonic corriendo directo al borde del lago y de un salto va directo a la balsa de Amy. La balsa se tambalea y Amy asustada trata de estabilizarla.

Amy:-¿Estás loco Sonic? Por poco rompes la balsa.

Sonic:-Silencio traidora, no permitiré que arruines la vida de mi mejor o ex mejor amigo, a toda velocidad capitán. (Arranca el motor)

Sonic estaba definitivamente loco y sufriendo los trastornos del insomnio. Se llevó el bote y empezó a manejarlo en círculos o en formación 8.

Helen:-¿Qué le pasa a Sonic?

Chris:-Parece haberse vuelto loco de remate.

Amy:-(Sujetada del bote con miedo) Para ya Sonic, es peligroso.

Sonic:-Jamás, no te permitiré que sabotees la cita de Chris para que sea tu novio.

Amy:-¿Novio?

Chris:-¿Novio? ¿De que hablas Sonic?

Sonic:-Es cierto, los vi a los dos ayer a la tarde muy juntos en el jardín, incluso besándose como dos tortolitos, solo para darme celos.

Amy estaba tan disgustada con ese comentario, que preparando su mano hundió a Sonic en un aluvión de cachetadas de furia.

Amy:-¿Acaso eres un estúpido? Tienes la mente enferma…

Sonic:-Yo los vi, eran sus sombras acercándose.

Chris:-Estábamos solo practicando para la cita con Helen, yo me sentía muy nervioso para decirles cuanto la amaba, así que Amy decidió ayudarme. Practicamos en el jardín pero nunca la besé, debió de ser el efecto de las sombras.

Helen:-(Lágrimas de alegría) ¿En serio me amas Chris?

Chris:-(Se voltea nervioso) Verás yo no se que… cuidado.

La lancha cambió su curso directo al bote de Chris, lo cual causó una colisión perfecta. Helen como no podía usar sus pies se empezaba a hundir, Chris se sumergió en lo profundo y tomando su cuerpo la llevó con todas sus fuerzas hacia la orilla. Sonic estaba loco en el agua por su fobia, Amy bastante enojada tomó su martillo y lo lanzó 20000 leguas debajo del agua (Más grande que un mar era ese lago, solo digamos que la altura extra es tierra ¿Me entienden? XD). Los equipos de seguridad estatal junto con Sam capturaron al erizo y se lo llevaron en patrulla. Recuperaron la silla de ruedas de Helen, ella estaba bien pero Chris había ingerido mucha agua y estaba sin aire, fue llevado de inmediato en ambulancia. Amy solo está empapada y lanza su martillo de ira por los aires mientras se va llorando, irónicamente ese martillo cae en la pierna de Tails que de a poco había subido la colina con Cream en brazos, llegó a romperle la pierna ¿Será el final de estas parejas? ¿Acaso esta es la última carta para Sonic y Amy?

Continuará


	4. Capítulo 4 Final

Hora después del desastre causado por Sonic, Amy, el Señor Tanaka, Chuck y Sam fueron directo a la cárcel para pagar su fianza por desorden y daño público. Para sorpresa de todos lo encontraron dormido en una cama de tablón chupándose el dedo y con una sonrisa de desgraciado, Amy invadida por la ira se metió en la jaula e hizo de gallo particular, es decir, lo golpeo hasta cansarse con su martillo por completo idiota. Tails y Chris por su parte fueron llevados rápidamente a emergencia, Chris estaba algo ahogado por tanta agua en sus pulmones y a Tails se le había fracturado la pierna izquierda. Tanto Cream como Helen se subieron a las ambulancias para acompañarlos, además de que también estaban heridas. Lo ocurrido había sido una completa bomba… la noche había caído.

Sonic:-(Hablando dormido) No, Chris y Amy, error, bote, tropieza… (Gritando) Cuidado… Eh ¿Estoy en mi cama? Todo fue un sueño. (Se limpia el sudor) Uff, que pesadilla.

Tanaka:-(Entra a la habitación) ¿Qué pasa señor Sonic? Oí gritos de usted.

Sonic:-Tanaka, tuve la peor pesadilla de la vida, culpo a los chilly dogs por eso.

Tanaka:-¿De qué se trataba la pesadilla?

Sonic:-Se acercaba día de San Valentine, yo como todos los años me esperaba que Amy me atacara y yo me escabullera de su loco amor, pero eso no pasó. Luego veo que pasa mucho tiempo con Chris y eso me trae sospechas. También que ayudaba a Tails y Helen con sus amores imposibles, todo se sale de control, enloquezco y la policía me persigue y arresta ¿Qué loco no?

Tanaka:-(Acomoda sus anteojos) Señor Sonic no fue ningún sueño, ocurrió hace unas horas.

Sonic:-(Blanco) ¿Entonces todo fue real? ¿Incluso la parte en que Chris y Helen? ¿Qué pasó con ellos?

Tanaka:-Descuide, salieron del hospital sanos, para no preocupar a los padre de la señorita Helen llamamos a sus padres y les dijimos que se quedaría esta noche con el señorito Chris. Otra cosa, arreglamos las cosas con Sam y promete no hacer esto público, siempre en cuanto accedas a correr contra él.

Sonic:-(Suspira) Ya me lo venía venir, ¿Y qué pasó con Tails?

Tanaka:-Lamentablemente sufrió una fractura en su pie y tuvieron que enyesarlo. La señorita Cream está cuidando de él en su habitación.

Sonic:-Todo es mi culpa, no me gusta admitirlo pero me sentí celoso… ¿Y qué pasó con Amy?

Tanaka:-(Señala abajo, Amy estaba sentada dormida apoyada a la cama de Sonic) Luego de la paliza que te dio se quedó aquí dormida, esperaba a que despertaras ya que te diagnosticaron esquizofrenia por falta de sueño… Se sentía muy culpable por ello.

Sonic:-Amy yo no quería esto.

Tanaka:-Trate de descansar señor Sonic, necesitará fuerzas para mañana. Todos saldremos a dar un paseo a las montañas a la tarde. (Antes de cerrar la puerta susurra) Solo dile lo que sientes en tu corazón.

Sonic vio tiernamente a Amy, algo incomoda por como estaba ubicada y con una mueca de tristeza en su rostro.

Sonic:-Siento todo lo que te hice pasar, más bien a todos (Risa nerviosa). Solo querías que aceptara salir contigo en San Valentine y como cada año yo cobardemente te dejaba plantada. No tengo derecho a que me perdones, como tampoco que me perdonen Chris, Tails y Helen.

Sonic ve lo incómoda que esta y tomándola en brazos con delicadeza la coloca en su propia cama.

Sonic:-Es tan hermosa ¿Por qué siempre escapaba de ella? Puede que sea acosadora y siempre insistente en eso de casarse conmigo, pero… No la preferiría de otra forma. Estos días sin ti me hicieron reflexionar algo, que no puedo vivir contigo por miedo a que me pegues, pero tampoco puedo vivir sin tu amor. Y además… lo admito, yo Sonic el Erizo estuve celoso de que amaras a alguien más. (Suspira con el corazón acelerado) Que bueno que estás dormida y no escuchaste esto.

Amy:-(Se levanta) La verdad escuché todo hasta el último detalle.

Sonic:-(Asustado) ¿Amy, estabas fingiendo todo este tiempo?

Amy:-¿Quién no se despertaría con los gritos de niña que das entre sueños? Para ser un héroe eres bastante llorón Sonic.

Sonic:-(Sonrojado) No lo digas así, suena muy cruel viniendo de ti. Ya todavía me duele la cabeza por todos esos golpes.

Amy:-Te lo merecías por sabotear mi plan de juntar a Chris con Helen, e irónicamente el juntar a Cream con Tails ¿Cómo pudiste hacer todo eso?

Sonic:-Momento, ¿Tú juntaste a Cream con Tails? Si mi memoria no me falla yo le di los consejos que los ayudaron a unirse. Sin mi Tails estaría todavía con ese escalofriante altar colocando velas y llorando por Cream y en cuanto a Helen (Gota de sudor y piensa) Pensándolo bien en eso solo dificulté las cosas).

Amy:-A ver ¿Qué hiciste con Helen?

Sonic:-Nada importante… el caso es que yo también ayude a juntarlos.

Amy:-Y también casi nos matas a todos con tu locura ¿A quién se le ocurre quedarse en vela por dos días?

Sonic:-Tal vez a alguien que se armó la idea equivocada, alguien que vio ciertas cosas que es mejor no decir. Quiero preguntarte algo…

Amy:-Adelante Sonic ¿Qué es?

Sonic:-¿Tan mal te traté Amy? Digo se que me escapo de ti muchas veces y me das miedo pero ¿Te he lastimado en alguna forma?

Amy:-A decir verdad yo soy la que te buscaba y presionaba locamente, sin embargo el ver que nunca aceptabas y tu innegable desprecio me lastimaba (Derrama lágrimas). Debes creer que soy una acosadora más que una amiga pero lo hice por amor, solo que tú no lo entiendes.

Sonic:-Amy no llores… Lamento todo lo que te he hecho hasta ahora, (Limpia sus lágrimas y olfatea) no lo había notado pero tienes un aroma exquisito.

Amy:-Es esencia de jazmín y lavanda, siempre me la pongo para ti.

Sonic:-Pues mi nariz debió estar fallando, es delicioso. Amy quiero decirte algo… (Se traba de momento)

Amy:-Sonic ¿Qué quieres decirme?

Sonic:-Amy yo, lo que quiero decirte es que… (Mira los ojos verdes de la eriza) tus ojos son dos hermosas esmeraldas.

Amy:-(Sonrojada) ¿Sonic? Es la primera vez que me dices un piropo.

Sonic:-(Acaricia el cabello de Amy) Tus púas son tan lacias y suaves, (Acaricia el cuerpo de Amy) tu figura perfecta, tu piel delicada…

Amy:-Sonic me estás asustando en serio yo…

Sonic:-Fui un completo celoso, lo admito como un hombre. Tenía miedo de perderte e intenté sabotear a mi mejor amigo, me comporté como un loco por ti. Tenía miedo de perderte para siempre.

Sonic la abraza con toda sus fuerzas acariciando la espalda de Amy, ella lo toma de las manos y lo mira a los ojo0s con una sonrisa y un guiño.

Amy:-Al fin comprendes lo que yo siento por ti Sonic.

Sonic:-(La abraza por detrás y le susurra al oído) Te amo Amy Rose…

La voltea delicadamente y la besa suave en los labios. Amy no creía lo que pasaba, estaba a solas en la habitación de Sonic con él en persona susurrándole que la amaba.

Amy:-(Se separa) He esperado esto por muchos años Sonic… Valió cada minuto desde que nos conocimos.

Sonic:-Un último detalle, tus labios son más dulces que la azúcar, (Los toca con su índice) me alegra ser el primero en probarlos.

Entregados por el calor ambos se tumban en la cama, Sonic no deja de abrazar a Amy por detrás y ella no deja de sonreír.

Amy:-Estoy tan feliz Sonic, mi sueño de San Valentine por fin se hizo realidad.

Sonic:-Amy, yo te amo más allá de lo que diga un solo día. Solo lamento no haberlo disfrutado antes.

Amy:-(Risita) Creo que como consejeros fuimos un fiasco, yo solo quería ayudar a Cream y Chris, fui egoísta por un poco de amor que ahora contigo en tus brazos me siento muy mal.

Sonic:-(La besa en el cuello) No te sientas así, si ellos no te quisieran no estarías aquí. El culpable soy yo, por causar estragos y por no darme cuenta antes. Además tengo el presentimiento de que mañana todo irá bien.

Amy:-Tan positivo como siempre Sonic.

Sonic:-No me pongo a pensar en lo que me pierdo, disfruta el momento mientras puedas. Hay muchos lugares bonitos en este planeta y conmigo los conocerás todos.

Amy:-Es tan hermoso lo que dices Sonic… Si esto es un sueño no me despiertes jamás.

Sonic:-Y si yo estoy soñando tampoco me despiertes (Risita de ambos), nos tomará tiempo pero creo que podré acostumbrarme a ti.

Amy:-Ya no actuaré como desquiciada ni golpearé a nadie con mi martillo… si no se lo merece claro, así que ojo si vez a otra mujer.

Sonic:-(Beso en los labios y luego en la frente) Te amo a ti y a nadie más.

Amy:-Y yo también te amo.

Diciendo esto, acurrucados el uno al otro entraron en un profundo sueño, el sueño de Amy había sido cumplido ahora la verdad le depararía en la salida del sol.

**Al Mediodía**

Cream estaba llevando un plato de sopa caliente acompañado de unos bollos de pan a la habitación de Tails. El muy intranquilo zorro estaba tratando de alcanzar su caja de herramientas a un lado de su cama, estaba muy aburrido.

Cream:-(Entra y lo regaña) ¿Qué estas haciendo? Tails malo, quédate en cama.

Tails:-Cream estoy aburrido y no quiero… santo Chaos (Le sangra la nariz)

Cream estaba llevando la sopa para él vestida de enfermera, con sus dos ayudantes Cheese y Rosy.

Cream:-No me mires así Tails, me da miedo.

Tails:-¿Por qué estás vestida de enfermera? ¿Qué hacen aquí Cheese y Rosy?

Cream:-Soy la doctora Tails y esa no es la forma de dirigirte a mí. (Le sonríe) Me preocupé mucho por ti toda la noche, te cuidé para que no te lastimaras, salgo un minuto para traerte el almuerzo y ¿Así me lo pagas?

Tails:-Lo lamento Cream, solo estaba aburrido…

Cream:-Para eso me tienes a mí, (Lo besa en los labios profundamente) mi adorado zorro estoy a tus servicios.

Tails estaba completamente nervioso, el solo ver las mejillas rosadas de Cream, su inocente sonrisa y esos ojos vidriosos le hacían sentir cosas nuevas en él. Para evitar el silencio pensaba en decir otra cosa.

Tails:-(Traga saliva) Veo que Cheese ha vuelto ¿Quién es su amiga?

Cream:-(Guiño) ¿No puedes creerlo? Mi pequeño Cheese estaba saliendo con alguien y me lo ocultó todo este tiempo.

Tails:-Eso es malo Cheese, esconder cosas a tus amigos está mal.

Cheese miró a Cream algo arrepentido y haciendo su típico sonidito intentó pedir perdón. Cream solo lo abrazó con fuerzas, luego vino Rosy a ellos y algo apenada alzó su manita presentándose.

Cream:-Un gusto conocerte Rosy, soy Cream la amiga de Cheese. Ten cuidado con él, es una bomba cuando está enamorado.

Cheese se tiñó de rojo mientras Rosy liberaba una risita y se retiraban juntos de la habitación.

Tails:-Hacen una linda pareja…

Cream:-No es la única… Gracias por ayudarme allá en el parque.

Tails:-Que pena que eso me costó una pierna, aunque lo volvería a hacer con tal de que tú me atiendas y estés conmigo.

Cream:-(Toca la nariz de Tails) Tontito, no me iré a ninguna parte, es más…

Tomándola en la cama la abrazó recostando su cabeza contra el hombro del otro.

Cream:-Es el momento más feliz de toda mi vida (Se separa), se que soy muy tímida y no se me da mucho el hablar pero… te amo Tails.

Tails:-Yo también te amo Cream, estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti.

Se miraron por unos momentos, lamentablemente Cream no se fijó donde estaba su mano y terminó lanzando el plato de sopa caliente al rostro de Tails (No es necesario que explique el sentimiento XD).

Cream:-Buaaaa, Tails lo siento, fue mi error.

Tails:-(Aguantando el dolor) Descuida, solo es un ardorcito menor.

Cream:-No, tu cara está algo quemada, déjame refrescarte…

Se acercó a él y le empezó a soplar ligeramente en las heridas, Tails disfrutaba de esa agradable sensación luego de las quemaduras.

Tails:-Se siente tan bien, Cream no pares.

Cream:-(Algo triste) Parece que siempre te lastimas cuando estoy cerca, soy de lo peor.

Tails:-Si estar contigo es un sufrimiento, por ti me acostaría hasta en vidrios quebrados. (La acaricia) Las heridas sanan, mi amor por ti es incurable.

Cream:-Tails eso no es cierto, mi receta para ti son dos abrazos por día, uno que otro beso por accidente y que siempre estés conmigo.

Tails:-Eso haré doctora (Besito), a ver si los chicos firman mi yeso cuando salgamos.

Cream:-(Risita) Me tomo que será imposible, (Levanta el cobertor) ya lo llené por completo.

Estaba marcado cada centímetro con pluma rosa y decía cosas como "Mi amado Tails… CreamXTails por siempre… Tuya para siempre… Mi héroe, mi peluchito…" y más cosas cursis rodeadas de marcas de lápiz labial.

Tails:-Gracias Cream, si no es mucha molestia quisiera aprontarme para salir. Le prometimos a todos que iríamos a las montañas en la tarde.

Cream:-Tails yo soy la doctora, es mi deber ayudarte a vestirte, estas débil.

Tails se sentía completamente nervioso, aún muy joven para ciertas cosas se estaba dando cuenta al instante. Crea por otro lado solo tenía una sonrisa pícara y un ligero rubor disimulado por su inocencia, crecen tan rápido los chicos ¿No es así?

Chris ya se había levantado, tenía algunos nervios para ver a Helen luego de todo lo ocurrido. Ella durmió en su habitación pero él se fue a otra luego de recuperarse sin decir nada, se le veía nervioso. Ahora estaba caminando por los pasillos en círculos.

Chris:-Estoy nervioso ¿Qué le diré ahora? Si los padres se enteran sobre el incidente nunca me querrá hablar en su vida. No resisto la presión…

Amy:-(Suspira) De nuevo con los nervios, no puedes vivir sin mis consejos.

Amy aparece de repente por los pasillos algo decepcionada de la actitud de su discípulo, por así decirle XD.

Chris:-¿Cómo no estar nervioso? El viaje de ayer fue un completo desastre.

Amy:-¿Estás loco? Claro se hundió la barca, pero le confesaste tu amor a Helen y la salvaste de morir ahogada, mejor imposible.

Chris:-Ahora cuando despierte será mi fin, ¿Qué voy a hacer?

Amy:-Tranquilo Chris, cielos que neurótico. No estabas así el día anterior cuando practicábamos tu rutina.

Chris:-Eso fue diferente era una práctica, además… (Sonrojo) Fue un completo descuido de nuestra parte.

Amy:-(También sonrojada) Ocurrió tan rápido y repentino que, mi corazón no dejaba de saltar.

**Flashbacks, 2 Días Atrás**

Amy, luego de que Chris volviera de la escuela tomó su brazo y lo llevó directo al jardín.

Chris:-Amy ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

Amy:-Vamos a practicar Chris, haré de ti todo un Don Juan para Helen. (Lo lleva tirando hasta una pérgola blanca sentándose en una banca.

Chris:-¿Es necesario hacer esto?

Amy:-No voy a estar contigo diciéndote que hacer para siempre, como hombre debes embarcarte solo. Lo que yo hice por ti es un empujoncito, debes saber por ti mismo lo que las mujeres quieren.

Chris:-Entiendo eso, pero eso no responde mi pregunta.

Amy:-Deberás practicar que hacer cuando llegue ese momento especial y será más efectivo si lo haces con una chica de verdad.

Chris se quedó medio nervioso al ver la mano de ella rozando la suya.

Amy:-Se que no soy la más indicada, seguramente pensarás que soy odiosa y bastante malcriada.

Chris:-No pienso eso, es solo que es tan repentino.

Amy:-Idiota, solo hago esto para ayudarte, que quede claro que solo somos amigos.

Chris se empieza a reír al escuchar eso.

Amy:-Pero ¿De qué te ríes?

Chris:-Los siento, pero te vez muy linda así de enojada, incluso se te nota el sonrojo en tus mejillas.

Amy:-¿A sí? Que vergüenza, sabes que mejor olvidemos esto.

Amy estaba a punto de marcharse, sin embargo Chris la sujeta y la mira a los ojos.

Chris:-Espera, solo fue un cumplido. Es por eso que necesito tu ayuda, de lo contrario Helen volverá a odiarme.

Amy:-(Se vuelve a sentar) Tranquilo Chris, ya te dije que Helen solo se siente insegura, ella no te odia en lo absoluto. A parte, (Voz inocente) eso que dijiste de mí fue muy lindo.

Chris:-¿Qué dijiste?

Amy:-Nada, volvamos al tema de la cita. Primero quiero que te quedes mirando el paisaje conmigo.

Chris y Amy se quedan viendo como el sol va cayendo sobre el horizonte, las flores bailando al son del viento, los pétalos desprenderse, el sonido de las aves y una paz inquebrantable.

Chris:-he estado aquí muchas veces, pero esto se siente tan diferente.

Amy:-Al final de una cita por lo general la pareja contempla su alrededor. Este lugar por ejemplo es romántico para el final de un día. Lo siguiente que quiero que hagas es que pongas tu brazo alrededor de mi cuello.

Chris solo siguió lo que dijo Amy y con suave delicadeza lo hizo. Los dos estaban muy nerviosos y con el corazón retumbando sincronizadamente.

Chris:-Siento cosquillas en mi, no puedo describir el sentimiento.

Amy:-(Risita) Es natural, pero recuerda eso debes pensar que yo soy Helen. No te vayas a enamorar de mí.

Chris:-Por supuesto que no… digo no es que tengas nada de malo es que tú y Sonic y yo… mejor dejo de hablar.

Amy:-Otro error, nunca debes dudar ante el amor, si amas a alguien lucha por ella. (Pensando) ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Empiezo a sentir calor cerca de él, imposible no puede ser eso.

Chris:-¿Y ahora qué?

Amy:-Eh, a si mírame fijamente a los ojos.

Ambos se miraban de forma dulce, lo cual los confundía mucho más.

Amy:-(Piensa) Soy sincera es la primera vez que soy tratada así por un chico, le doy todos estos tips como si fuera una experta pero en el fondo esto es lo que yo quiero.

Chris:-¿Ahora qué?

Amy:-No lo se… Dime algo bonito.

Chris:-(Acaricia el cabello de Amy) Eres tan hermosa, ¿Cómo no me di cuenta de eso antes?

Amy:-(Le sigue el acto) Tal vez porque siempre estás en las nubes y nunca me prestas atención, fuera de todo lo que siento sigo siendo tu amiga.

Chris:-Y una buena amiga todo este tiempo, aunque yo no me consideraría así. He tenido mis equivocaciones.

Amy:-Es parte de la vida equivocarse, pero no está bien lastimar a la gente por eso.

Chris:-Lo lamento, no era mi intención herirte, tenía miedo de perder lo que ya teníamos.

Amy:-Eres idiota, si yo nací para estar contigo, no te librarás de mí tan fácilmente.

Chris:-Me alegra saber eso, ya que… te amo Helen.

Amy:-Acepta mis sentimientos… Sonic te quiero mucho, no te separes de mí.

Inconscientemente ambos se besaron mientras el sol se ponía proyectando sus sombras en el horizonte. A pesar de lo que sus sentidos sentían, sus corazones decían otra cosa. Luego de unos minutos rompieron el beso y se miraron muy avergonzados, caminaron muy separados y volvieron a la casa como si nada hubiera pasado.

**Fin Flashbacks**

Al recordar eso ambos empezaron a reír de felicidad por el recuerdo.

Chris:-Eso fue algo que no se ve todos los días, creo que dejamos volar nuestra imaginación.

Amy:-Si, tanto esperaba que Sonic me dijera eso que me metí mucho en el personaje… Sin embargo siempre supe que eras tú Chris.

Chris:-Yo también sabía que eras tu Amy, a lo sumo creí que me golpearías con el martillo al terminar el beso.

Amy:-no sería capaz, fue el mejor beso de todos y también… el primero.

Chris:-¿Primero? Momento, creí que ya habías besado a Sonic antes.

Amy:-Nunca en los labios y mucho menos uno de amor, fuera de las circunstancias fue especial esa tarde.

Chris:-Jeje, también fue mi primer beso y perdón mi atrevimiento pero estuvo fabuloso.

Amy:-(Risita) Que quede entre nosotros, ambos nos regalamos nuestro primer beso, trataré de nunca olvidarlo.

Chris:-Yo tampoco, eso sí ni una palabra a Sonic.

Amy corre y lo vuelve a besar en los labios, esta vez consciente.

Amy:-Eso es un sello de promesa, solo espero que a partir de ahora alumno mío te vaya bien con Helen.

Chris:-Te deseo lo mismo con Sonic, que sean felices.

Sonic:-Vaya vaya, miren a quién encuentro aquí.

Sonic los mira a ambos en el pasillo, no sabían cuando había aparecido.

Amy:-Sonic, justo estaba por ir a llamarte cuando me encontré con Chris y…

Sonic:-Christopher, tú y yo solos en mi habitación ahora.

Chris siguió a Sonic algo preocupado y Amy los seguía, llegados a la puerta Amy se quedó afuera.

Chris:-(Sentado en la cama) ¿Qué ocurre Sonic? Si es por lo del beso verás…

Sonic:-(Suspiro) Si ya lo se fue una confusión mía, vengo a disculparme por ello0s.

Chris:-¿Eh?

Sonic:-Quiero compartir algo solo contigo, ya se lo dije a Amy y quiero que tú lo sepas, estoy enamorado de ella y me dio completa envidia cuando los vi juntos, pero ella me explicó que te estaba ayudando a conquistar a Helen.

Chris:-Era eso, no te preocupes ella me estaba ayudando y era lógico que pensaras en eso, la estuviste ignorando tanto tiempo que quiso hacer algo diferente.

Sonic:-Pero eso no es lo peor, traté de sabotearte tu cita con Helen y llegué a pensar que ya no eras mi amigo. No merezco tu perdón Chris, soy de lo peor.

Chris se acerca a él y le da un abrazo, luego le levanta el pulgar.

Chris:-no tienes que disculparte más, te he perdonado. Pero… solo tengo una condición para ti.

Sonic:-La que sea solo dímela.

Chris:-demuéstrale siempre a Amy que la amas, si lo que me dices es verdad no la dejes ir.

Sonic solo afirma con la cabeza y corresponde el abrazo.

Chris:-¿Por qué quisiste hacer esto en privado?

Sonic:-¿Bromeas? No quiero pasar vergüenza, ya mucho lo hice con los titulares de hoy. Además no quiero que Amy note mi lado sentimental, quitaría mi figura de seguridad.

Amy:-(Con un vaso apoyado a la puerta) Ay cosita linda mi amor.

Sonic:-Ahora salgamos de aquí, hay una personita que te quiere verte.

Chris:-¿De quién se trata?

Sonic solo llevó a Chris ante la ventana abrió las cortinas y al rayo del sol en el jardín se veía a Helen sin su silla de ruedas y llevando dos muletas, tras ella había un grupo de rocas apiladas formando la oración "Mi héroe Chris" (Claro que en kanji, es un anime XD).

Helen:-(Gritando) Buenos días Chris.

Chris:-Buenos días, ¿Qué haces ahí abajo? Espérame voy a bajar…

Sonic:-(Lo toma del brazo) No hagas esperar a una chica, mejor usa el camino corto.

Toma a Chris, lo sube en su lomo y con una acrobacia salta de la ventana del segundo piso directo al patio, Chris solo queda asustado y con los ojo0s en espiral.

Chris:-Eso no era necesario.

Sonic:-Mi trabajo está hecho… (Sale corriendo)

Chris se sorprendió por muchas cosas, el mensaje en su patio, que su amiga estaba en muletas y no en la silla de ruedas y que usara un lindo vestido rojo con moños verdes y detalles en azul.

Helen:-(Derrama algunas lágrimas) Me alegra ver que estás bien, por poco creí que te perdía.

Chris:-Helen, soy yo el que se preocupó, te caíste al agua y yo… ¿Qué pasó con tu silla?

Helen:-(Sonrisa) Todo esto te lo debo a ti, estaba a tu lado cuando me salvaste de morir ahogada y te vi a mi lado. Estaba asustada y los paramédicos se tardaban, preocupada tomando fuerzas de donde no tenía me levanté, me puse a tu lado y te di respiración boca a boca, lograste reaccionar y me sentí feliz, todos se asombraron al verme en pié, claro que luego me caí.

Chris:-¿Te levantaste por mí?

Helen:-El doctor me analizó, para él era un milagro. Esa fuerza que me diste fue el impulso necesario para volver a caminar. Gracias a ti puedo caminar… eres mi héroe (Lo abraza y él corresponde). Mis padres también están contentos.

Chris:-¿Les dijiste a tus padres? Por esto ahora no querrán que esté contigo.

?:-Al contrario jovencito, te estamos completamente agradecidos.

Traídos por el señor Tanaka, los padres de Helen vinieron hacia Chris contentos y se pusieron junto a su hija.

Madre:-Hemos intentado de todo para que ella sea feliz a pesar de su problema, siempre de niña nos nombraba a ese chico Chris de lo buen amigo que era y lo feliz que le hacía estar con él.

Chris:-No merezco esto, lleve a su hija a un bote y casi se ahoga por mi culpa.

Padre:-Pero la rescataste arriesgando tu propia vida y aún mejor le devolviste las fuerzas a mi hijita, podrá volver a caminar. Puedo estar tranquilo sabiendo que Helen tiene un buen amigo que la cuida y la protege, (le pone la mano en el hombro) espero que cuides bien de ella.

Chris:-Por supuesto señor siempre… (Quedó muy sonrojado al darse cuenta del doble sentido de la palabra) Digo de buena manera, como amigo y todo eso, yo no…

Helen:-¿Escuchaste Chris te adoran? Pero… (Se acerca a él y lo besa en la mejilla) yo te adoro más.

En esa cálida reunión familiar todos empezaron a reír, inclusive Sonic quien estaba escondido tras los tejados de la mansión.

Sonic:-Bien hecho chico, considera esto mi regalo de disculpas. Tardé toda la mañana en recolectar las rocas pero valió la pena.

**En la Tarde, en las Montañas**

Día de San Valentine, un día que ellos recordarían toda su vida y festejarían cada año. Chris y Helen acordaron que por ser aún jóvenes no tendrían una relación como novios, pero eso no impedía que Helen le diera uno que otro beso inocente en los labios. Ahora estaba corriendo entre los pastizales cerca del arroyo con Helen en la espalda de Chris.

Helen:-Rápido Chris, llegaremos tarde al picnic.

Chris:-Voy tan rápido como puedo.

Helen:-Sonic iría en un segundo.

Chris:-Pero yo no soy Sonic.

Helen:-Por supuesto que no… (Se baja y le da un beso en los labios) Eres mi héroe Chris.

Chris:-(La vuelve a subir) Sujétate bien que esto será súper agitado.

Como por arte de magia Chris salió pitando al doble de su capacidad. Sus amigos días después no podían creer lo de Helen con muletas y mucho menos lo muy apegada que estaba a Chris, su romance llegó a ser más serio en la universidad al estudiar robótica juntos. El día en que se graduaron Chris le hizo la pregunta más importante de su vida… pero esa es otra historia.

Ya que Helen no usaba más la silla de ruedas, no le molestó prestársela a Tails mientras se recuperaba del pié. Tirando de ella su fiel acompañante Cream lo guiaba por toda la pradera, pasando por los árboles y ablandando al chico que siempre se encierra a crear sus inventos.

Cream:-Que bueno que estás conmigo en este día tan especial, ¿No te parece hermosa la naturaleza?

Tails mira el silencio total y la calma del ambiente.

Tails:-Me aislé de todo esto cuando conocí a Sonic y empecé a ayudarlo con mi cerebro. Había olvidado lo mucho que me divertía de joven paseando, trepando árboles y contemplando los animalitos salvajes.

Cream:-Ya Tails parece un viejo amargado, (Besito) quiero a mi lindo Tails tierno.

La actitud positiva de Cream repercutió mucho en la vida de Tails, trabajaba menos en su laboratorio y fue saliendo más a menudo con Cream en citas y ayudándola con las labores de la mansión. Cream por su parte quiso saberlo todo del trabajo de Tails, se apuntó como alumna de él y juntos construyeron muchas cosas a beneficio de la gente…

Tanaka y Ela por su parte siguieron en bajo perfil por sus empleos, aunque eso hacía de su amor algo más interesante. Cuando los amos no estaban eran muy impredecibles o salían a escondidas o se encerraban en sus habitaciones. 5 años después presentaron su renuncia y con todo respeto se mudaron juntos hacia el sur del continente, cabe destacar que Ela no dejaba de acariciar su vientre con una mano y con la otra apretando la del señor Tanaka.

Y Con respecto a Sonic y Amy… Ya era el punto pico en la tarde, todos estaban ahí con copas en la mano y rodeando a Sonic y Amy, el picnic de San Valentine había comenzado.

Chris:-Atención por favor chicos y chicas, quiero proponer un brindis… Por Sonic y Amy. (Levantan sus copas)

Tails:-Por Sonic quién me mostró lo aislada y cerrada que era mi vida.

Cream:-Por Amy quién hizo florecer la rosa de mi amor por Tails.

Helen:-Por Sonic, a pesar de todo lo que hizo me acercó más al chico de mis sueños.

Tanaka:-(Sale de la nada) Por Sonic por mostrarme la verdad escondida tras mi miedo.

Ela:-Por Amy, por mostrar que tras el rostro duro de una dama hay un corazón que solo busca satisfacción.

Todos:-Por los mejores consejeros del mundo, (Choque de copas) salud.

Sonic:-Todos son muy halagadores, pero no somos…

Amy:-Apenas nosotros también descubrimos…

Chris:-Solo nos falta un final feliz por descubrir, Sonic ¿No se ve bastante linda Amy a la luz del ocaso?

Sonic:-(Traga saliva) Bueno tal vez, quizás pueda… (Se acerca a Amy)

Cream:-Amy ¿Acaso Sonic no se estás entregando a ti? ¿Lo vas a dejar colgado?

Amy:-No para nada, es solo que… (Para los labios)

Todos los presentes gritaban a la reciente pareja "Beso" una y otra vez. Sonic y Amy estaban ya en contactos con sus labios, era el final perfecto para esta escena de amor, dos amantes separados por su orgullo y unidos por sus amigos, juntos para vivir su vida como novios… Pero por supuesto dije que era, no que lo es… Esto ocurrió unos segundos después.

Rouge:-Eres un completo idiota y machista.

Knuckles:-Y tu una cleptómana descerebrada y sádica.

Desde el cielo se veía pelear a Knuckles y Rouge como locos y caer a unos metros del día de campo. Con los ojos brillantes Knuckles toma a Sonic del brazo y se lo lleva lejos separándolo de los labios de Amy. Rouge toma a Amy de los hombros y se la lleva volando en sentido contrario. ¿Qué ocurre?

Knuckles:-Sonic necesito tu ayuda, Rouge me vuelve loco día y noche tratando de robar la Master Emerald y ya no se que hacer para que se vaya.

Rouge:-(Llorando y corriendo su maquillaje) Debes ayudarme Amy, últimamente Knuckles me ha tratado como basura. Primero me ignora, trato de robarle la Master Emerald solo para llamar su atención pero solo lo pone más agresivo, ¿Cómo un sujeto como él puede llamarse hombre si golpea a una dama?

Knuckles:-Digo, tal vez sienta algo por ella…

Rouge:-…Pero él nunca me lo demuestra, solo me golpea sin piedad…

Knuckles:-…Trato de ser lo más paciente pero debe entender que es mi trabajo como guardián, en serio soy un idiota cuando la golpeo…

Rouge:-…Una chica debe conservar su misterio y encanto, pero con Knuckles parece que nada funciona, extraño su sonrisa de bobo y su sonrojo cuando yo le hago una de mis poses…

Knuckles:-(Le sale humo de las orejas) …No sabes lo que es ella, si no fuera porque es uno de sus trucos de seducción me abalanzaría sobre ella y la haría mi esposa.

Rouge:-…Por eso Amy…

Knuckles:-…Por eso Sonic…

Ambos:-…Necesito consejos.

Ambos erizos en respectivos lugares miraron el suelo, luego mirando a sus clientes dieron una mirada fija y una sonrisa segura.

Sonic:-Bien Knuckles, necesitaremos para este plan, un cargamento de joyas, 10 barriles de Ron, un bigote falso, un instructor de Lambada, 4 cajas de dinamita, un perro Snowser, 7 metros de tela de terciopelo, una grúa, cerezas envinadas…

Amy:-…Zapatos de rubí, anteojos de oficina, una maleta, una banda de mariachis, 8 cámaras de vigilancia, un motor de combustión diesel, 20 docena de huevos, una jirafa y un sacerdote…

Sonic:-No te preocupes Knuckles, déjalo todo en mis manos…

Amy:-Rouge no llores más, te ayudaré a que Knuckles se fije en ti…

Sonic:-…Ya sea por lluvia o nieve…

Amy:-…En la adversidad y desfortunio…

Sonic:-…Sin importar si el camino es largo…

Amy:-…O si nos toma toda la vida hacerlo entrar en razón…

Ambos:-…Si sigues mis pasos al pié de la letra, tu alma gemela se entregará a ti para toda la vida.

Con eso comienza una nueva aventura para los consejeros Sonic y Amy ¿Entre todos los romances en este mundo que salvarán llegarán a estar juntos algún día como novios oficiales?

FIN

**Notas Finales:**

**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y por apoyar este que fue mi primer fic en Fanfiction. Si fue corto pero se suponía que sería un especial de San Valentine (Muy atrasado ¿No es así? XD) Si les gustó espero que les gusten mis futuros trabajos, habrá one shot y fanfiction, historias de amor, drama, comedia, horror y aventura, por lo general trabajo con parejas raras pero si me lo piden haré más Sonamy y Shadamy con el tiempo. Me da una alegría uno el ver que los fans de Sonic siguen en pié aguante el erizo y dos que aquí también les guste lo que sale de esta cabecita loca. Espero que me hagan el aguante, gracias por sus lecturas hasta el próximo proyecto firma Dakker**


End file.
